Sleepless Nights
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: They sleep together and sometimes, they "sleep together"/ They just wanted to get just a little bit closer./ NOTE: If you're in it for the fluff but not the smut then you can still read this. There's an obvious break before the explicit parts so you can skip those and enjoy all the preemptive vanilla instead.
1. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

NOTE: If you're in it for the fluff but not the smut then you can still read this. There's an obvious break before the explicit parts so you can skip those and enjoy all the preemptive vanilla instead.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

They just wanted to get just a little bit closer.

It started out innocent at first. Just two people who met by coincidence, by pure luck in fact. Then they met again and again, almost every day of the week, more than just once per day. But then again it couldn't be helped since they were classmates. It was only natural for them to see each other so often. Right, it was only natural for them to become friends. It was only natural for friends to like friends. And it was only natural for them to become more than friends. It was all so natural and to a certain extent, perhaps it was also inevitable.

After all, while they were part of the same class, they started meeting up more often than usual with each other than with any other classmate. Sometimes it wasn't planned, sometimes it was just by pure coincidence. But as their encounters increased in number, the time they spent together also lasted longer with each one. From passing greetings to small talk and from brief chats to long rants. Soon enough, they didn't have to rely on something so unpredictable like chance so most of their meetings later on were planned.

But at some point talking in between and after class wasn't enough anymore. No matter how much time they spent together at school, somehow it was never enough. There's always a story or joke they forgot to share or a new one that just couldn't wait another day. Looking forward to talking to each other the next day was exciting and all but it was also testing their patience. Besides, it was the age of technology anyways. So they began texting each other and later on, calling each other on the phone. They'd also made plans to meet up elsewhere on weekends or holidays. They weren't just talking anymore now. They were eating out, they were watching movies, they were going to places, they were having fun- they were bonding.

And then they started dating.

They were dating way before the confession even happened- much to their surprise. According to everyone else, they were dating and only the two of them weren't aware of it. Admittedly, a lot of the things they did after the confession were already part of their routine beforehand. And while Mukuro was admittedly clueless as to what counted as dating, she had the faintest suspicion that maybe Makoto wasn't so much in the dark as her. But then again, when she asked him about it, he was so red from embarrassment that she got too distracted from his cuteness to actually perform an accurate assessment. She tried asking again on more than one occasion but at some point she wondered if she was in it for the truth or for his adorable flustered reaction. Well it's not like it mattered that much, they were already dating.

Despite all the meetings or "dates" they had planned, the confession certainly wasn't.

It was more of an accident than a confession.

They were walking home together when they were met with a heavy downpour along the way. This was expected from the morning weather forecast and they thought they were prepared for it, each of them armed with their own umbrella. What they didn't expect was how incredible his luck was to have his umbrella accidentally hook onto a speeding vehicle. Makoto wasn't even aware of it until he was already five seconds in midair and across the highway. It took another five full seconds before Mukuro had caught up and rescued him from being dragged any further away. He had to let go of his umbrella along with his dignity as he was carried by her _again_. But it was for his safety so he had no complaints, if anything, he was just grateful that nothing extreme happened this time.

However, the whole fiasco had ended with them both soaking wet.

They took shelter under a bus stop but it was too late. There wasn't any dry part of them to protect anymore but at least they were out of the rain for now. He was gratefully thanking her and profusely apologizing to her at the same time even though she insisted that it was fine as long they were both fine. She didn't look too bothered by it. And although she kept a straight face, deep down she was actually more worried for his life than he was. That was an incredibly close call. She didn't know what would have happened if she wasn't there. It's part of the reason why she's always with him. She couldn't leave him alone because of the fear that something dangerous like this would happen. Of course, there's also the other reason that she genuinely enjoyed his company but with the adrenaline still pumping in her veins, this was more urgent in her mind.

It's only when he handed her a towel that she remembered just how drenched they were.

She wanted to refuse his offer because she noted that it was the only towel he had and she hadn't brought one, but he insisted and it was easier to just accept it and bury her face in it rather than stare any longer at his determined eyes. She inhaled deeply. It smelled of fabric softener and nothing more. She didn't understand why she felt a small tinge of disappointment at that but she brushed that aside as she began to wipe herself so that at least she wasn't dripping. It wouldn't actually make any difference to her but she appreciated the sentiment.

There was still one problem though. They still had to leave the safety of this roof though and the rain wouldn't let up anytime soon. There were two of them but only one umbrella. Coincidentally though, this was also his bus stop and the point where they'd go in separate directions. So sharing wasn't an option. She offered to lend him her umbrella, mostly because between the two of them, she was more physically fit and healthy to combat any ailment a person could possibly get from being soaked in such cold weather. Unlike her, he was able to refuse. He said that he'd be fine without it and he'd much rather that she'd have it. To be fair though, they agreed that she'd keep the towel and return it washed the next time they'd meet. With that, they waited a few more minutes in the off chance that the rain would ease up but to no avail. So they ended up bracing themselves against the torrential downpour as they went their separate ways.

It's only when she got home and did the laundry that she saw the design of his towel.

The following monday was a monumental memory in their lives and they didn't know it yet. He didn't even bring up anything about the towel much to her relief. The whole day went on as it usually did, nothing extraordinary happening… yet. After their classes, they were the only two left in the classroom because they were on cleaning duty together again. The assignment of duties were drawn by lottery but she couldn't help but feel it was rigged since they always ended up together one way or the other. And by other, that meant one of their original partners ditching and it just became routine for the other to stay and help. Today it was her sister who left for her to pick up her slack not that she minded. She's used to taking over the chores for her.

When they were done cleaning, Mukuro promptly returned the borrowed towel.

"Here. Thanks for lending this to me last Friday." She handed the item neatly folded and with the design in full view at the top.

"No problem." He said as he took it. He was about to place it inside the bag but not before he noticed the print much to his confusion. "What the?" He looked at the towel and then at her. Back and forth a few times in disbelief as if something "I think you brought the wrong towel. This isn't mine." He shook his head.

There was a sentence embroidered on the towel with red thread as if sewn with the very red strings of fate.

I LOVE YOU

"I made no mistake. This is yours." She replied calmly in contrast to his panicked state. "It even has your name on it."

"What?!" He yelped in surprise and froze for a moment. Once he recovered from that shock, he then unceremoniously unfolded and searched the fabric for the treacherous name. And true enough much to his horror, there at one corner of it was his name- his surname. But this wasn't his towel though. "This is my sister's."

"Oh." She responded blankly. For a moment, her straight face broke but she quickly masked it before he could even notice it. However, she couldn't quite do the same with her voice as she softly spoke in sullen understanding, "I see…"

"Yeah…" He drawled on awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. His throat had suddenly gone dry so he was just forcing the words to come out. "I must have taken hers by mistake. Sorry for the confusion."

"No, it's okay." She gently shook her head. "It was wrong of me anyways…"

"Wrong?" He leaned forward in concern. "Wrong of you what?"

"To assume." She said flatly, her voice distant and cold around the edges. There was also something more to her voice which caused a sharp stabbing pain inside his chest. She sounded…disappointed. No, more than that. Even worse, she sounded _hurt_. Deeply hurt. But she kept her face void of any such emotion that if he hadn't been listening closely, he wouldn't even have noticed the slightest change in her demeanor as she brushed him off. "It's nothing. It's just a design. There's no other meaning to it."

"I…" He what? He wanted to say something, he wanted to say _everything,_ but all the words had wanted to come out all at once that they got caught in his throat instead and he didn't know what to say first or where to begin.

But unlike him, she had already decided. She was already leaving. "Let's just go home." She said as she started to turn around.

Only to be stopped in her tracks by his hand desperately tugging on her sleeve.

"You know what? You're not wrong." He softly started, his head faced downwards so it was impossible to see what kind of expression he was making.

"...What?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"Assume away." He boldly declared.

"What are you saying?" She hesitantly asked.

He took a deep breath and then proceeded to speak timidly. "Okay so the towel isn't really mine and I don't know anything about love. All I know is that it's something to be taken seriously and it's not something you're supposed to say to anyone so easily." Then he finally lifted his head up only to stare at her with eyes hardened with resolve. "But I do like you."

The words resounded between them.

She could hear her own heartbeat hammering in her head. "You… like me?" She asked incredulously.

"I do." She didn't look like she believed him so he leaned forward until all that existed in their eyes were each other. "As in I really _really_ like you." He continued on. And in a softer, more tender, and more sincere voice, pouring out his words straight from his heart, he confessed, "I love you."

Although he said it in the softest voice, he knew that she had clearly heard him.

And hopefully his feelings would reach her. Hopefully, his feelings would be reciprocated.

"...!" This time she couldn't mask all her feelings anymore as she stared back at him slack jawed in disbelief. She wanted to believe him but she was afraid that this was too good to be true. She didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them treacherously crash down on her. That's why she denied him at first. "But I thought you said it's not something you can say to anyone."

"I know and I still meant that." He smiled tenderly at her. He knew where she was coming from. She was insecure and he understood that so he had to be patient. He let go of her sleeve only to carefully hold her hand instead. He gave it a little reassuring squeeze without breaking eye contact. "That's why I'm saying it to you. I won't say it to anyone else."

Whether it was the affection in his touch, the resolve in his voice, the honesty in his eyes, or a combination of all three, she gradually accepted that this was happening, his feelings were real and they were directed towards her.

"I-I see." She stammered as she flushed harder.

He was also equally red as her, maybe even redder, but that didn't stop him from blurting out his next choice words, "And I want to know if you feel the same way too."

Mukuro froze on the spot. They both stood there as the seconds agonizingly stretched in silence. Well aside from their own deafening heartbeats, it was silent between them. This was the turning point, a crucial hinge in their relationship. And because of the importance of such deciding moment, there was no way they could rush this. He waited patiently, anxiously, for her reply. Meanwhile, her face was as unreadable as ever aside from the pink dusting her cheeks.

"I…" She mumbled something underneath her breath but it was as if only her lips moved and her voice was muted.

He gulped audibly. "What did you say? Sorry, I couldn't hear you properly."

Her hand smoothly slipped out of his only to reach out to him, pass by him, and back to her. She held up the towel with both hands and covered her face, with the bold print facing him as if signed by the very red string of fate.

I LOVE YOU

With the towel covering her face, it was hard to guess what kind of expression she was wearing but at least this time, he certainly heard her voice. "...Me too." She murmured shyly.

The towel may have hidden her face but she forgot to cover her pink ears too.

"Really? I'm so happy!" He shouted in absolute glee, the loudest this room has ever heard. There was something infectious about the unbridled joy in his voice that made her lower the towel to take a peek. She wasn't disappointed.

There on his face was the brightest grin she had ever seen him wear. And if only she had seen herself in that moment then she would've known that her smile mirrored his. They were matching.

Better yet, they were a couple now.

"So… what happens next?" She asked curiously with her chest still filled with lightness.

"I guess we're dating now." He said with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "I promise I'll be the best boyfriend for you."

"Oh, then…" She flushed harder at his declaration but she didn't back down either. "Please take good care of me."

The only thing accidental was the confession but everything else was genuinely intended. Their reciprocated feelings wasn't just a coincidence that happened just for that day. This was a relationship they built together piece by piece with their own hands ever since that fateful day that they met. And though it wasn't planned, it was only natural that they'd end up together. Their relationship was surely inevitable.

That confession was just one of the many times that they grew just a little bit closer.

After that, they shared many experiences together and grew ever so closer each time. However, no matter how close they already were, it was never enough. They needed to be _closer._ Their relationship naturally escalated. Brief touches became lingering contact. Stolen glances became smoldering gazes. Quick kisses became full blown makeout sessions. But before they could get close enough, they'd always stop.

Much to both of their embarrassment and frustration.

There was this sort of excitement mixed in with the fear of tackling this latest hurdle. Although most of the issues they've resolved as a couple were new territory, there was something particularly delicate about this one that made them hesitate. At any moment that one of them "accidentally" got too excited, they'd freeze on the spot, unsure of what to do next and so they always ended up doing nothing. They treated those "close calls" as if they were _too close_ when in fact it was the opposite, they weren't close enough. And with every _close encounter_ , the sexual tension between them just raised higher.

At some point, that tension had to break.

Tonight, they've had enough of that frustration- even if they don't know it yet.

The two were making out on the couch again and just like most of their makeout sessions, it started out innocent at first.

Makoto was engrossed with a book as he sat on one side of the couch. He preferred the lighting there than in the bedroom and the couch was admittedly comfortable enough. Mukuro had just come out of the shower fully dressed, her hair still damp, when she saw him in his usual position. She promptly walked towards him and took her spot on the couch which was beside him and with her head on his lap. If this was during their first year together, she wouldn't have the courage to do this but now it's become mundane for her. At first they were sitting with a pillow between them. Then they took away the pillow. Then she started leaning on his shoulder but after she fell asleep that one time and woke up with a lap pillow, they figured that they'd stick with this instead.

And just like always, as soon as she rested her head on his lap, he'd promptly lean down and kiss her briefly on the forehead. He'd then unconsciously play with her hair with one hand as he continued reading his book. Sometimes though, she'd kiss him back on the cheek right before he could pull back out of reach. Then he'd kiss her again and she'd reciprocate again. They'd trade kisses back and forth until he's forgotten about his book and she's no longer laying on his lap but rather sitting on it as their lips meshed eagerly. This was one of those sometimes. It was only natural to get excited over such a passionate exchange and Mukuro felt it. Makoto on the other hand was embarrassed about it.

They stopped.

"I-I think that's enough for tonight." He said with cheeks flushed, out of breath.

"Oh…" She replied with a more controlled face.

This always happened.

They just never went past this no matter how much they wanted to. So just like always, she scooted off him and they both stood up to leave and cool down separately.

Except, tonight was different.

Makoto felt himself abruptly pulled down to the sofa in one second, and in the next, Mukuro was on top of him.

"I don't think so." She said determinedly.

"W-what are you saying?" He stammered in panic. "If… If we don't stop now…" He paused as his eyes travelled downward briefly but immediately raised them to look at only her face albeit with him blushing harder than before. "I don't think I can stop myself if we continue any further."

"Then don't stop." She boldly ordered him.

"What?!" He yelped as his eyes widened in surprise. "W-wait, this is all happening so fast!" He stuttered just like he always did whenever he was too nervous or caught off-guard or in this case both. He looked at her incredulously. "And shouldn't we talk about this first?"

"We're already talking right now." She said matter-of-factly as she narrowed her eyes at him. "We've been dating for a LONG while now so this should be fine."

He shook his head. "Hold on, did someone pester you again about our relationship? Because if so, you don't have to feel pressured to do this."

She stared at him levelly for the longest second and then spoke in all honesty, "No one pressured me." She leaned forward until their foreheads touched, her breath mixing in with his. "Is it so hard to believe that I want this too?"

With this close proximity, he couldn't help but breathe in her fragrance. It was lovely. It was hers. It was intoxicating.

But before he could inhale any more, she suddenly pulled back with a concerned face. "Unless, you don't want to?"

His hands immediately reached out and cupped her face. "No, no! I want to!" He protested a bit too enthusiastically which made him groan afterward. "Oh, geez. That made me sound too eager. I mean I am eager but I don't want you to think that I'm a pervert or anything and that's all that I can think about." He sighed.

She tilted her head. "Then it's okay for you if we continue?"

"Me? Don't worry too much about me, I'm fine either way." He smiled warmly as he tenderly caressed her face. "It's you that I'm worried about."

"Is there something wrong… with me?" She anxiously asked, worry etched all over her face.

"Oh, no! _No_!" He immediately yelled. "Please don't take it the wrong way." He corrected himself as his eyes locked onto hers sincerely. "It's just that… I heard that it could be painful for girls. Especially for the first time."

Understanding dawned onto her. So that's what he was worried about.

"Oh…" She murmured as her features began to relax again. "I'll be fine though. It's nothing to worry about." She declared nonchalantly.

Him on the other hand, didn't sound as certain. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've…" She blushed as she paused. "I've asked around on how it actually is and how to deal with it." And though her face was bright red, it didn't diminish the determination set in her eyes as she boldly stated, "I'm prepared."

"Oh…I see." His heart was beating faster now since they just confirmed that they could do it and with how things were, they'd probably do it. It excited and terrified him at the same time. He audibly gulped. "Then I guess we're okay?"

"Yes." She nodded resolutely.

"But are you really sure you want to do it? Like right now? Don't you want your first time to be I dunno, special?" He peppered her with more questions.

"What are you talking about? If it's with you, it's always special." She answered so casually, so innocently, that it was impossible not to fall for her.

"Hnngh!" He grunted and then muttered to himself. "Smooth talker as always."

She tilted her head in puzzlement. "Thank you?"

He pouted and then pulled her face closer until their noses were touching. An eskimo kiss. "You know, these things should be taken with more delicacy and planning."

"You never planned out your confession." She casually mentioned.

"Hey! Don't use that as an example!" He huffed indignantly.

"Just pointing it out." She retorted.

Another wave of silence descended between them. And though the tension had been broken, there was still the other kind, the more urgent tension that needed to be addressed.

"Well, are you really sure about this?" He asked one last time with utmost seriousness.

Makoto's always taken the first step. Always. When they first met, when they confessed, when they held hands, when they went on dates, when they moved in, and all their other firsts. Despite his timid aura, he was actually more courageous than he looked. It was always him who took the first necessary steps for them even though it was a shared responsibility between them as a couple. Maybe that's why Mukuro felt the need to contribute now. Maybe this time, she'd be the bold one and take the dive for them. Maybe this time, she'd take the first step rather than him.

So this time, she took the lead instead as she kissed him. _Hard._

Tonight, they'd get just a little bit closer.

~xoxo~xoxo~

And _oh,_ how close they'd get. Which begs the question of _how_?

When Mukuro boldly said that she asked around and that she was prepared for this, she was honestly bluffing. She did ask around but she only had one source and even that person had a history of being unreliable. Her sister hardly gave her any details nor tips, she just gave her… _that._ Anyways, she only had the vaguest idea of what was supposed to happen but had no clue as to how to do it. She's just winging it right now. Kissing was familiar territory so it was easy for her to initiate that but the next step was a complete mystery for her. Were there even steps for this? Was a proper training needed? Was she doing this right? She wracked her head for any important information she may have missed. There was something about letting instincts take over or just losing control, whatever that meant.

"Hnngh!"

As if right on cue, Makoto whimpered softly when she chewed on his bottom lip, and the sound just drove her mad.

Then she stopped over analyzing and focused instead on making him repeat those sounds.

She played with his bottom lip between her teeth which elicited a few soft whimpers but none of them sounded like the first one she heard. Dissatisfied, she tried experimenting with her kisses. She languidly dragged her lips to his jaw, to his cheeks, up to his ears where she nibbled on them for a bit which made him yelp and squirm in surprise. If it weren't for her honed skills, she would've fallen off balance from the sudden movement but she refused to leave her spot on top of him, her arms were like steel pillars caging him between them.

"Ticklish?" She whispered hotly in his ear. A shiver ran through his body and she felt it, she even felt proud over it.

He nodded mutely, still gasping from their recent makeout session. Shyly, he asked for her permission. "Can I...can I kiss you too?"

"You're free to… do what you want." With me. She wanted to say but that was as far as her courage went as she waited with bated breath for his turn, her heart drumming wildly in her ears.

"Ah!"

She gasped in surprise as his lips preyed on her neck. This time it was her turn to whimper as the sensation of his hot breath and chapped lips invaded her senses. He didn't stay in one spot either as his lips traveled downward carefully, slowly, and _teasingly_ , leaving a trail of wet kisses until he was met with intrusive fabric and Mukuro was overcome with an acute hatred towards her shirt. Fortunately though, before she could rip her own clothes, Makoto swiftly pulled on the collar of her shirt until it revealed her collarbones. He's never done anything this rough before. He was always gentle with her, so very careful with her, as if she was delicate enough to break easily. He could be forward but still gentle and never too rough. Maybe that's why it surprised her all the more when he bit her. _Hard._

"Ngh!"

That sudden jolt of pleasure combined with the slow buildup was too much for her to stay focused that she momentarily lost balance. Her arms folded and her body fell on top of his and all at once he felt just how soft she was at certain areas. She breathed in short breaths as she whimpered against his neck and with how tempting she looked in the moment, it took all of his willpower to stop himself from ravaging her right then and there. Even though he had her consent, he didn't want this to be over so quickly, especially not when this was both their first time.

"Was that too much?" He asked concernedly as his tongue lapped on where he bit her.

"Not enough." She retorted with a grunt, already energized again as she pulled him up.

This time they were in a seating position, with her snugly seated on his thigh. They continued kissing each other with such passion, such _hunger,_ that it seemed like they have been starved of each other's affection for so long. But they weren't going to stop at just kisses. They were both so absorbed in each other that it was hard to tell who started what but at some point their hands began exploring as well. When Mukuro's hands went underneath his shirt, she confirmed what she already knew. She hummed lightly in approval as her hands roamed and mapped out his build. Despite Makoto's soft looking face, he was still male all throughout and not all of his features were soft. But none of those compared to Mukuro's.

Her abs were chiseled to perfection as his fingertips danced on them appreciatively. He'd always fantasized over touching them and though there were those few brief grazes in the past, those simply weren't enough compared to the freedom he had now. He carefully traced every hardened muscle of hers over and over again until he had them memorized. Even when he's sure that he had the sensation burned to his fingertips, he still continued his hands' adoration over them. All the while, she had been mewling softly to his touches which only bolstered his confidence as he kissed her harder and his touches grew bolder. He was warm to touch but when he touched her, his fingers felt like they were on fire, trailblazing all over her. As her hands roamed higher and higher until they were splayed across his chest, his hands in contrast dared to explore lower and lower.

Until his fingertips precariously grazed the hem of her shorts, the feeling sank through the fabric and reached her sensitive skin underneath.

Which caused her hands to ball into fists as a sharp breath escaped her lips. Afraid that he might have overstepped his boundaries, Makoto cautiously returned his hands to holding her sides, his fingertips were still unconsciously drumming against her, "Mukuro?"

When she opened her eyes, they were glazed with something unidentifiable. "Bed." She almost growled.

And for the third time that night, he got pulled in by her again- not that he minded.

They made out on their way to the bedroom. He didn't even question as to how she had led them there even though her eyes were closed most of the time, it's just one of the perks that came with her talent. He blushed harder at the thought of how inappropriate the use of her skills were in this situation but couldn't entertain the thought any more than that as she kissed him harder. She must have noticed that he was distracted which made him chuckle a bit in between their kisses to which she grunted in approval. They fumbled around on their way there, mostly because despite her expert steering, he still almost tripped on more than one occasion.

Once they reached the bedroom, that's when the realization of what will happen next started to sink in.

They were both reminded just how inexperienced the two of them were as soon as they broke free from each other's lips. And though they were out of breath, it was still not enough to distract them from the sudden awkwardness that fell between them.

"Should we…" She paused as she flushed. "Should we undress now?"

"Y-yeah, I guess." He stammered. Even though both of them were clearly embarrassed, she was still better than him at pulling out a straight face. "But let's keep our underwear on."

"We're not going all the way?" She innocently asked.

Which just made his pants more uncomfortable than it already was. "We are!" He yelled with a flushed face. "I mean maybe? We probably would. I mean we should. Ack, you know what I mean." He rambled on embarrassedly, getting redder with every sentence. "But let's keep them on for a little while longer."

"Okay." Her voice shook, whether it was from being out of breath or from being nervous, only she would know for sure.

They stared at each other for the longest seconds, as if waiting for something to happen, unsure as to who should move first. The fiery passion between them was slowly fading into cold awkwardness and if no one acted soon, they'd probably end up stopping there and calling it a night. They were both too nervous to make a move. Makoto's mouth opened as he was about to say something but before he could, Mukuro remembered that she decided on being the first mover tonight. If she didn't move quick enough, he might say something similar to backing out and then they'd be back to square one again. They didn't make it this far only to stop here. And so with recurring determination, she swiftly pulled over her shirt and tossed it aside to reveal her glorious chiseled abs and her trademark black sports bra. Makoto's hands went to cover his eyes in embarrassment upon reflex.

"You can look you know." She said encouragingly but also shyly.

"I-I know. It's just reflex, sorry." He apologized sheepishly although he still kept his hands there for a few more seconds just until he had stocked enough courage to look at her.

When he finally lowered his hands, his jaw also dropped with them. In that short amount of time, she had also removed her shorts to reveal the full length of her toned legs so now she was down to just her underwear. And sure, he'd already seen her in a two-piece when they went swimming at the beach that one time but this was different. There was something intimate with it being just the two of them and her specifically undressing just for him, for his eyes _only._ And honestly, it just fueled his passion in more ways than one.

She fidgeted and one of her hands went to grab her other elbow as if to cover herself up but not really. "...You're staring." Although she said she was okay with it, she couldn't help but get conscious over it.

"Oh! Um!" He jumped. He hadn't realized that he'd been staring for so long and he was still fully clothed. "I should take off mine too." He sheepishly said and then proceeded to peel off his shirt and his sweatpants. He could feel her eyes over him the whole time and so it was his turn to be self-conscious. He's a bit ashamed that he was wearing his favorite boxers, the white one with lucky stars (there's a joke in there somewhere), because he's sure that this did not look sexy at all but it's not like she minded… or that they'd stay on anyways.

Now they were both stripped down to their undergarments.

"I guess we should get to bed now." She said without meeting his eyes as she took him by the wrist.

Despite her bold declaration, she was just as nervous as him. Her hand trembled slightly and though it was just the faintest tremor, he still felt her anxiety through their skin. He gently placed his free hand on top of hers which prompted her to look back at him. "You should lay down this time." He smiled tenderly at her.

"But!" She started.

"Please?" He insisted with puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't refuse. And sure enough, she flushed and nodded numbly.

Much to her relief, he took the lead this time.

Although honestly, he had no idea what to do next either and he's almost certain that she knew that too. Which was why he felt his heart surge at the complete trust she placed on him as she readily laid down on their bed, openly inviting. Even though he was just bluffing, she still placed her faith in him. And he wasn't one to let her down, at least not without trying first. With that, he took his position on top of her, much closer this time as their chests met, but careful not to crush her with his weight. His forehead touched hers as they stared deeply at each other, confirming their love for one another with just their heated gazes. And after a heartbeat, she closed her eyes. Not long after, he opened her mouth.

In contrast to their earlier fervent kisses, this time they started off slow. Torturously slow.

At first he kissed her on the lips, his tongue savoring the flavor of her mouth. She kissed back just as eagerly, perhaps even more. Whenever he felt that they were picking up the pace, he'd slow them down again or distract her with his hands. He's a fast learner and he found out from earlier just how much she enjoyed his fingertips on her. That made two of them, he chuckled mentally. He then started exploring her with his lips as he made sure to not miss any part of her exposed skin. She still smelled fresh from her shower which just made her even more enticing than she already was and she was heavenly intoxicating. Her scent just fuelled his already hyperactive senses as he kissed her even more fervently. And while he peppered her body with kisses, he also showered her with even more affection. He whispered "I love you's" every so often especially whenever she made those appreciative noises. He's just discovered them for the first time and already he's addicted.

Whenever she took in a particularly sharp breath or made a seductively sweet mewl, he made sure to give _special attention_ to that spot. And the best sounds reached his ears whenever he bit down on them and sucked. _Hard._ She'd shriek in pleasure and a swell of pride would burst forth within him. There was also another swelling happening with him but he'd take care of that later. For now, he just wanted to take care of her needs first. Judging by how her body was reacting, he guessed that he was doing this right- hopefully. Her breathing was starting to get ragged too which just motivated him all the more as his hands began massaging lightly at the areas he wasn't currently adoring with languid kisses.

His hands kept "accidentally" brushing the edges of her sports bra. He's not even sure himself whether it was an unconscious effort or not anymore.

She too had noticed this. "Maybe I should… Ah!" She gasped as he left another mark on her. "T-take it off." She stuttered as he was now nursing the bite with his tongue.

"Good idea." He blurted out distractedly as soon as the words popped in his head. Ack! He mentally chided himself for talking without thinking first. He really wasn't thinking clearly anymore. "I mean only if you want to!" He backtracked and hoped she didn't think of him as too eager.

He felt her inhale deeply underneath his fingertips as she deftly pulled over her sports bra, revealing her breasts in full glory. Her sports bra really didn't do them justice. He'd always known that her chest had volume. It was hard not to guess especially since he's already seen her in a bikini before. Heck, he had confirmed it numerous times whenever they cuddled and especially when they embraced too tightly. But none of those experiences had prepared him for the sight before him. Two bare twin peaks laid before him up close and he was suddenly aware of another peak from below his waistline.

Both of them flushed harder.

Makoto cleared his throat as he hesitantly asked for permission, "C-can I touch them?"

"Y-yeah." She timidly nodded as she looked away in embarrassment.

In contrast to her hardened abs, her breasts were softer, _much_ softer. He tentatively reached out and lightly cupped one of her breasts. "Eep!" Which earned him a much satisfying gasp. The sensation was unlike any other he had ever felt. His other hand went and grabbed the other. "Ah!" She mewled shortly. Maybe he grabbed too roughly but she didn't sound in pain nor did she make any movements to stop him and so he continued. Now both of his hands were fondling her breasts in fascination as she writhed underneath him, her own hands clutching tightly at the bedsheets. Her skin was smooth so she was excitedly aware of the roughness of his palms and fingertips. His touches were light and tentative as they tested the ampleness of her bosom. It was like his hands were sinking into the softness and all of the encouraging noises she made didn't help either. He gently squeezed them experimentally.

"Nngh!"

Which earned him a low reverberating moan from her unlike any he had ever heard. There was something alluring about her moans mixed in with her ragged breaths that intoxicated him. So he continued experimenting with the way he held and groped her breasts as she squirmed and whimpered beneath him. Seeing her in such tempting state only made his mouth dry and only then had he realized that he had stopped kissing her. His tongue unconsciously licked his lips. As much as he wanted to kiss her right now, he wanted even more to hear those beautiful sounds that escaped her lips. So he kissed her elsewhere. He kissed her _everywhere._

He even kissed the underside of her breasts- much to her pleasant surprise. But he had yet to kiss all of her for he had been purposely avoiding her nipples. He just wasn't sure if he was brave enough or if it was appropriate in the first place. Not even his fingertips had ever glossed over them, only circled temptingly around them. Although he was curious, he didn't want to overstep boundaries and freak her out. Then again, he's already done a lot of bold things with her, _on her._ He briefly wondered if he should put one in his mouth but argued against it just in case she wasn't into that and ruin the mood. Maybe he'd try that next time. Next time? They're not even through with their first time and he was already thinking of a next time! Geez, he's really lost control over reason. So this was what they meant by hormones taking over mental capacities.

While he was busy worshipping her body, Mukuro was defenseless against him. He just kept kissing her, handling her, physically admiring her, and it was driving her _mad_ but mad in a good way, in a _very good way_. In a way she had never felt like before. She felt something build inside her very core and everything he did was filling her to the brim with pleasure that's just about to burst. Even the faintest of touches had set off the greatest tremors within her body. He was doing wonders on her and frankly, anything he'd do had the most remarkable effect on her. All of this was building up to something greater and she was coming _close_ to was like the next kiss might be the trigger to the climax.

The realization made her eyes snap wide open- which she immediately regretted as she looked down and saw her boyfriend lewdly ravishing her. Even when she shut her eyes, the image had already ingrained itself behind her eyelids. She could have sworn that she wasn't just hot from their "activities". But more importantly, she swiftly pulled him up only for her to kiss him hotly open-mouthed. And though it was sudden, he didn't seem annoyed at being interrupted not when he groaned ardently into her mouth, his tongue darting in to dance with hers. The kiss executed the necessary effect as his hands stopped moving and he seemingly forgot what he was doing beforehand.

They pulled away after some time. Minutes? Seconds? It was hard to tell exactly how much time had passed especially with lust clouding their judgment. But one thing they were sure of though was that although it was Mukuro who started this kiss, she was also the one who ended it- and abruptly at that.

"Is… something wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Makoto breathily asked.

She shook her head numbly. "No, that's not it."

"Oh, then what-"

"I _need_ you." She pleaded in a saccharine voice dripping with unfulfilled yearning.

It was obviously clear as to what her "need" was and who would be able to provide for her.

He audibly gulped. " _Oh._ "

"Yeah, so…" She flushed furiously and now he could see the blush travel across her body. In a timid yet longing voice, she pleaded. "Please don't make me say it."

"A-alright, I got it." He shakily nodded as his hands tugged on the edges of her panty. "May I?"

When she nodded, he tactfully pulled on her underwear until he slipped it off past her legs. And finally, there right before him was Mukuro in all her gorgeous bare glory. His eyes admired every inch of her exposed beauty as he just gawked at her speechless. Not a single scar marred her body even though it has been through more wars than most soldiers did in their lifetimes. And although she's never had an injury that bled, her skin was far from flawless. It was just as rough, calloused and hardened with toned muscles just as any mercenary veteran build perhaps even more so. In all its entirety, it was still hers and that enough made her perfect in his eyes. This wasn't just any attractive body he was beholding, it was _her_ attractive body and damn was it sexy indeed.

He was just so captivated by her allure that he almost hadn't noticed the faint tugging at his own underwear.

"...May I?" She squeaked as her fingers were already hooked at his garter.

He numbly nodded. "S-sure." His boxers came off just as quickly.

Now they were both undressed. This time it was her turn to admire his body. Unlike hers, his build wasn't as athletic and fell more on the average spectrum not like she particularly minded. His body type did nothing to diminish his radiant smile or his charming personality. She'd still love him regardless of what he looked like. Besides, he's matured over the years and that says a lot since she was there with him since his adolescent build in high school. His shoulders broadened as he grew an inch or two taller (the number changed depending on who you asked), his jaw became defined which made him look less boyish and more manly, his voice lowered to a smoother tone and he even packed in some muscles here and there. And even though he's embarrassed of how soft his stomach had gotten recently, she secretly adored it. She much preferred him softer but she thought it was best not to tell him lest she wound his pride. And tonight, she had explored almost all of his fully grown body.

All except one part in particular.

"It's…" She trailed as she stared at it with an unreadable expression. "Larger than what I expected."

"I don't know how to take that." He lamely replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's just…" Her eyebrows furrowed in skepticism. "That's going to go inside me… right?"

"Oh… yeah." He replied weakly suddenly understanding the implications of her line of inquiry. He bit the inside of his cheek as worry creased over his face. "Listen, we don't have to do this if you're not ready for it. I'll understand." He said in a tender and soothing voice. "We've already done plenty tonight." He paused and blushed at this but still persevered with his words. "If this worries you then maybe we should do some uh, exercises or something first before we do the real deal. But maybe we should stop here for now."

She adamantly shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm not worried. Just... curious." Whether consciously or not, she licked her lips and even though it was a seemingly small gesture, it was noticeable enough, powerful enough, _seductive_ enough, that he almost took back his words on the spot as his adam's apple bobbed.

He shook his head to cool himself. "Curious. Okay, I get that." He flushed at how ridiculous he was being. He was getting turned on by just the slightest things and it sure didn't help at how focused her gaze was down there. She wasn't even touching him yet, just staring at him- concentratedly.

"Can I touch it?" As if reading his thoughts, she asked permission and though her voice sounded innocent enough, her intent was innocent enough, her half-lidded eyes was also erotic enough.

He had almost let go at that deadly combination.

"W-what?!" He sputtered in shock.

"Well I need to know what I'll be up against." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You say that as if you're taking down an obstacle." He pointed out with a weak chuckle.

"..." She neither confirmed nor denied the accusation.

He sweatdropped. "Well as long as you're not treating it as eliminating a threat." He nervously swallowed and then stuttered. "S-sure you can."

And with his permission, she tentatively took hold of him.

"Ah!" He hissed and then groaned in checked pleasure.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked concernedly. That was definitely a new sound and she wasn't sure what it meant. He sounded excited but his face was contorted in an almost painful look.

"No, no! It's the opposite, really!" He refuted in a shrill and squeaky voice. His voice still hasn't recovered from her sudden handling.

"Oh, then that's good?" She tilted her head in puzzlement as she asked again for confirmation.

He nodded shakily. "Y-yeah, it's good. I was just a bit surprised. Still not used to someone else touching it that's all." He took deep breaths in order to stop himself from getting over excited. The last thing they needed was this accidentally ending prematurely. But it looked like she wasn't satisfied with her check so he braced himself again and then embarrassingly encouraged her. "You can um, continue if you want."

With the confirmation that he was alright and that she actually did something good, she continued with her examination. She carefully scrutinized it upon closer inspection, unaware that he was sensitive enough to feel her hot breaths on him. "Mmff!" He covered his mouth to muffle his excited gasps. Her hands ran up and down his length a few times in interest as she measured him and lightly squeezed at calculated sections to test his firmness. "Ah!" His body reflexively jerked in time with each squeeze and he could no longer cover the grunts of pleasure that ripped out of his throat. His pleasure just raised her pride and every gasp, every groan, every tremor that escaped him was just another stick added to the already raging fire within her. He was writhing and she was doing that to him. It was absolutely arousing. She was so enamored with his reactions that at some point, she had forgotten about her inspection and focused instead on bringing out the best sounds and also the greatest tremors from him.

But before she could bring him over to the brink, his hand shot out to firmly grip her wrist and effectively stopped her movements.

"O-kay! T-that's enough for now!" He quickly yelped in a shrill tone.

"But I haven't fully grasped it yet." She said it so casually, so unawarely, so _innocently_ , that it made her all the more charming and again he summoned all of whatever's left of his willpower in order to stop himself from letting go right then and there.

"I'm not sure I'll last long enough if you do that." He retorted through gritted teeth.

Her hands returned to her sides, much to his relief and also displeasure. He couldn't decide which one to feel, the hormones were messing up his priorities.

"Oh… I see." She slightly frowned in understanding as well as in disappointment. Well, he assumed she was going for a frown but it just looked like she was pouting which just made her cuter and all the more endearing.

He pecked her lightly on the lips. "I'll try harder next time."

At least that made her smile. "Okay. Next time." She returned a chaste kiss.

Did they just promise on a next time? Even though they weren't yet done with their first time?

Was it healthy to feel this excited already?

"So, uh…" He nervously started. "May I? Uh, touch yours, I mean."

"Yeah." She nodded timidly.

When his fingers went to touch her, the first sensation he felt was wetness. Excessively so. She was undeniably dripping _wet._

"Aaah!" She loudly shrieked as her body jerked.

"Oh! S-sorry, are you okay?" He hesitantly asked as he pulled back his hand, his fingertips still dripping with her juices.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." She stammered, already out of breath. "Keep going." She ordered breathily.

Her yell surprised him but it looked like he did more pleasure than harm. "Okay if you say so." He then tentatively placed his hand back where it was.

"Hnngh!" She muffled her moan with the back of her hand.

Although he was expecting it, it didn't make her sound any less arousing. With his other hand, he started caressing her inner thigh hoping it would relax her. "Ooh…" She moaned sensually. But it had the opposite effect. Right, well it made sense that she was sensitive there too. He kept his hand firmly in place there as the other explored her. She was so warm, so wet, and so _sensitive._ Honestly, he had no clue as to what he was doing other than it was driving her body crazy. He was just touching her and yet her body trembled at the faintest contact. He blew warmly into her experimentally. "Aaaah!" To which he was rewarded with the most sensual moan and the greatest shiver yet. He could hear her breathing heavily even from his position down there.

His hand continued exploring with his hot breaths close as she writhed and gasped in pleasure. And then he found her opening. He traced a finger over it. "Nngh!" Again. "Mmff!" And again. But those shrieks were nothing compared to her screams. "Aaah!" When he found this small yet hypersensitive nub. It was like he made the greatest discovery as that tiny nub was like a treasure trove of her most sensual reactions. It was so powerful that she had forsaken covering her mouth and chose instead to clutch at the bedsheets allowing him to hear her cries of pleasure in their raw glory. He couldn't get enough of the fervid moans she made whenever he touched it and when he pinched it, her screams were absolutely erotic.

She made the most sensual noises and it intoxicated him to no end.

"I'm going to put one in. Are you okay with that?" He said as he gently placed pressure on her folds but not really probing yet.

She weakly nodded. It seemed that despite all her inconceivable strength and stamina, she still had a limit. Now she barely had the energy to use words.

"Aaaah!" She breathily gasped as she felt his digit enter her.

He stayed still on the other hand to let her adjust and to account for the sensations. Inside was no different from outside her fold. She was wet. If anything, she was just warmer. No, she was _hot._ And it was an incredible feeling solely experienced by his finger yet its effects reverberated throughout his body. He was getting more excited than he already was and suddenly he was aware of another part of his body that wanted in on this feeling. He took a deep breath and pretended that was enough to cool him down. Then he started exploring as he wriggled his finger and probed experimentally. "Nngh!" She'd gasp and shake but it felt lacking to him. So he slowly pulled out his finger- and then _slowly_ pushed it back inside. "Mmff!" Again. "Oohh…!" And again. His pace was languid, torturously slow. And although she didn't scream, the guttural groans that ripped from her throat were just as sensual and satisfying.

The noises she made just kept on coming one after another, the next one sounding indescribably sweeter than the one before. But before he could hear the most saccharine yet, this time it was her hand which shot out to grab his and effectively stopped him. He looked up to see her half-lidded eyes clouded with desire and the most sultry look he had ever seen on her face as she breathed in short ragged breaths. A low growl escaped his lips at the salacious vision before him. He pulled out his digit one last time, slowly, languidly, _teasingly_ and was rewarded. As he did so, he saw the delicious contort of her face and heard the savory moan which escaped her lips. She was absolutely stunning and he couldn't get enough of her.

They were both terribly breathless, fervently excited, and oh, so very _ready._

"I need you." She announced breathily but also with utmost urgency. " _Now._ "

"S-sure!" He stammered and was secretly relieved to know that his voice still worked despite how dry his throat felt right now. "Let me just get-" His hand reached for something only to remember that he had nothing to reach for. "Shit."

Her eyes widened. He rarely swore and hearing him in their particular circumstance had kicked back in her rational thinking. "What? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

His face was a mix of a scowl and a frown. He looked absolutely forlorn. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He apologized repeatedly with his head bowed. "I didn't. I wasn't. I-I- _fuck_." He cursed again.

"What is it?" Now she was fully concerned. He looked so distraught and he wasn't the type to beat himself up over something. Her hand tenderly cupped his face and forced him to look at her with his downtrodden eyes. "Makoto. Tell me." She pecked him lightly. "Please?"

Aside from their still ragged breaths, it was silent between them and filled with tension. The mood had been disrupted but she wasn't too mad about it since he looked so guilty over it. He was panicking and he needed to cool down for a few seconds. She would give him that time as she patiently waited for him to speak whenever he was ready. Her chest swelled within when he leaned into her touch but unfortunately it wasn't enough to cure his troubles. He was so distressed all of a sudden that it was jarring for both of them, especially for him since he just swore twice in the span of ten seconds. It must have been something serious but he hadn't revealed what it was yet.

And then the moment of truth came.

He deeply sighed and looked away in shame. "I don't... have any condoms."

An awkward breeze of silence passed.

"Oh…" Mukuro didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, so…" Makoto mumbled ashamedly. He was about to go for another round of apologies but was distracted when Mukuro sat up and reached for their dresser drawer right beside the bed.

And pulled out a condom packet.

"Problem solved." She said straight faced as she casually raised the packet for him to see.

Another awkward wave of silence passed them.

"What the?" Makoto muttered in disbelief. His mind was still processing what just happened and though it was painfully obvious as to its reality, he still questioned it. "Did you just take a condom from our drawer? And did I just see a box of them in there?" He asked incredulously.

She shrugged and then made a face. Uh oh, he knew that face. Only one person was responsible for that specific face of Mukuro's and he didn't like it one bit. "Junko forced them onto me."

"Wait, Junko?!" He yelled in trepidation. More importantly, it didn't seem like that box was conveniently given just recently. "How long have those been in there?" He questioned both in concern and in alarm.

"Since we moved in." She deadpanned. "Don't worry, these are the normal ones."

"I think that's the last thing I'm worried about now." Just how invested was her sister in their sex life? "Wait, what do you mean by normal ones? There are _others_?"

"Makoto. Focus." She narrowed her eyes at him and snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"Right. Okay. This is fine." Actually, not really. It bothered him a bit about her sister's intrusiveness but he'd have to worry about that later on. At least they had a condom now so he had to be grateful for that no matter how embarrassing this was or how disturbingly invasive her sister was. Nope, he won't bother with the details since he needed to get his focus back. He shook his head from any other distracting thoughts. "Sorry, just got a little bit sidetracked there."

"It's alright." She forgave him with a soft smile. At least he was back to his usual adorable self now. But back to the pressing matter at hand. "Anyways, will you put it on or… should I?" She offered.

"Umm." He flushed. Oh, sure _now_ he was getting embarrassed. After all of those things they've been doing, after all of those sounds they were making, after all of those lewd activities, he chose now to get unreasonably shy. How typically innocent of him. "Do you know how to?" He shyly asked.

"My sis taught me." She answered matter-of-factly. And although she was already red enough as is, he could have sworn she had blushed harder at her own declaration.

"Of course, she did." He muttered under his breath. Why wasn't he surprised anymore?

"Is there a problem with that?" She said evenly with a thinly disguised threat undertoned. Her hand was still cupping his jaw and he felt her fingers twitch dangerously.

"Nope, not at all." He hastily replied. Sometimes he forgot just how overprotective she could be over her sister.

"Good." She huffed and then sternly ordered him, "Now hold still."

With nimble fingers she tore open the packet and dexterously slipped the condom on him with such skill and speed that he had shuddered at the contact. Her hand deftly checked his member to see if it was fitted right as it ran up and down and calculatedly inspected areas most especially the very tip. It was a challenging ordeal for him as he kept himself in check while he whimpered softly under her scrutiny. He had to hold his breath all throughout in fear that if he exhaled, he'd also accidentally let go at the same time. It felt weird to wear a condom but whenever her hand brushed him, he almost forgot that he was wearing one as pleasure overrode his senses.

"How does it feel?" She asked with concern.

"Tight." He said through gritted teeth. Upon realizing what he just said, he hastily corrected himself. "I-I mean right. Yeah, I think it's fitted r-right." He stuttered lamely.

"That's good..." She replied blankly as her eyes stared back at his in a heated gaze. "Then that means… we're good to go."

They felt each other's hearts drum wildly as their chests pressed firmly against each other and all the while they hadn't broken eye contact yet. In their eyes reflected a chaotic blend of emotions. Lust and love mixed in together and it was difficult to tell the two apart or maybe they weren't supposed to be separated at all, at least not for this moment. Their bodies thrummed in anticipation as a feeling of excitement like no other possessed them both and coursed through their skin like electricity. And although there was a dollop of nervousness mixed in with the adrenaline in their veins, there was something else, something more powerful coursing inside them. That something was desire. Not just the desire for pleasure although that was a part of it. This was a higher desire and it overpowered all other emotions.

It was their irrevocably strong desire to get closer- just a little bit closer.

"Are you really sure about this?" He asked her one final time as he carefully spread her legs.

"Yes." She boldly answered as she held his member to position it at her entrance.

A delicious shiver ran across both of their bodies upon contact.

"Okay, then let's do it."

 _Just a little bit closer._

At first he was just beside her and then he was inside her.

"Mmmngh!" Mukuro moaned as her face contorted in pain.

He entered her slowly, gently, and carefully so as not to shock her body. He wasn't even fully inside her yet, just an inch in, and already it was too much for her as evidenced by her pained groan and her nails sorely digging into his back. That said a lot considering she was rarely in pain and even when she was, she hardly made a show of it. It seemed that she must be really feeling this one and it was overpowering her. This was her first time after all so she wasn't used to having him inside her. His finger earlier felt nice but his member felt too much. Her body protested defiantly and she too stubbornly bit down on her groans. Him on the other hand, felt her body's resistance as her walls tightly clenched around him even when he had already paused.

"Ohh…" He groaned and for a moment he thought that he had almost lost it. Thankfully he had kept it in check. As much as he was feeling great, he couldn't help but feel guilty because she didn't look too good and he's certain that those moans were more pain than pleasure. "Hey, you still okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah." She said through gritted teeth. "Just getting used to the feeling."

"Tell me if it hurts too much." He breathed as he kissed her chastely on the lips.

"I know. Don't worry, I can take this much." She smiled weakly but still lovingly at him.

After a few more deep breaths from both of them, and some urging from her, they decided to pick up the pace again. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, but surely, they connected closer. He slipped in deeper and deeper as she moaned louder and louder. He was also groaning himself and although he had a pained expression painted on his face, pain was certainly the last thing he was feeling. With every millimeter of newly ventured territory was an exhilarating discovery of pleasure. They still had to pause every now and then for both of their sakes but those were just breathers. They weren't going to stop prematurely, they were going to see this through the end. After all, then this breathtaking buildup would have been for naught.

Closer and _closer_ , the gap between them shortened.

Until finally he was fully inside and they were both panting from just that. Her walls tightly clenched at his member just as firmly as her nails dug on the skin of his back. He could feel himself throbbing, he could feel _her_ throbbing. Overall, it felt _good._ Indescribably good. The pleasure he felt below rippled throughout his body in shudders and it was enough to block out the pain boring into his back. She looked like she was still having a battle over the sensations overwhelming her and he could only hazard a guess as to which side was winning based on the salacious trembling her body did during the last few inches. Nevertheless, they stayed like that for a little while longer as he let her get adjusted to the feeling of him inside her.

Just a few more until homerun.

"I think… I'm okay now." She said breathlessly.

"Alright, but we're still going to take it slow." He pecked her again, this time on her forehead.

Just as slowly as he slipped in, he did the same when he slipped out. This elicited guttural groans from the both of them. An enticing tremor shook their frames in a ripple of pleasure. But it wasn't enough. They weren't satisfied with just that. So he then entered her again and this time they both sharply inhaled as another delicious shiver surged through them like electricity and it was gripping. All these new sensations were absolutely stimulating and it seemed as if there was always a higher degree of arousal to be discovered, much to their pleasure. The simple act of joining, separating, and reconnecting again was undeniably exhilarating and they couldn't get enough of it. There was a primal need for it. And so they repeated this process even as they fumbled at the first few times, it did not diminish the experience. Their desire to reach the highest peak was steel determination as they pushed forward and arched back.

In and out. _Moans and groans._

Until they figured out a rhythm that worked _wonders_ for them. Moving at a fixed pace was _much better_ as it just amplified in tremendous magnitude this already thrilling experience _._ They weren't just connecting anymore. As their bodies shook and their throats cried, they were concurrently melding together. They were connected in more ways than one.

In and out. _Mewls and whimpers._

Gradually, the pain was subsiding for Mukuro until all that's left was pleasure. Mind-blowing pleasure. It was overriding her just recent painful experience as it literally overrode her body with another immense wave rippling through her. No matter how painful it was before, the pleasure she felt now was surely worth it. And _oh,_ was it worth it indeed.

In and out. _Shivers and tremors._

At some point they started kissing each other fervently and with utmost urgency. There was a strong need to feel each other not just from below and so their lips decided to fill that thirst. They moaned in between their hot open-mouthed kisses which tasted even far better whenever their body shook in unadulterated bliss.

In and out. _Faster and harder._

They were picking up speed now as their bodies desperately tried to keep up with their demanding arousals. All of their previous hesitations and nervousness had dissolved into the hazy cloud of lust that enraptured them. They were working on pure instinct now which told them that they were close but they still had to get _closer._ Their desires only growing needier with each powerful thrust.

In and out. _Gasps and grunts._

They desperately clung onto each other, their upper bodies pressed firmly against each other as they closed whatever distance they could. Hot skin steamily embraced with even hotter skin as every inch of their exposed skin was given due attention. All the while, their lower extremities did their own sensual dance.

In and out. _Screams and cries._

Everything was building up into one hot mess that was just about to burst. As their movements escalated so did their excitement. They could feel it inside. They were almost there. They were getting close, _so close._ Just a few more strokes. Just a few more kisses. Just a few more thrusts. _In and out._

In and out. _Fucking_ in and out.

"Aaaahh!"

Until finally, the climax.

They both screamed their lungs out as the greatest tremors rode their bodies and overrode their minds. Moaning and screaming mixed together as successive waves of indescribable pleasure quaked their anticipating selves and they weren't disappointed. It was truly an experience unlike any they've ever had and it was blissfully enrapturing. Sensually so. All these sensations were powerfully intoxicating as wave after wave burst forth from within and every part of their bodies felt it. After a few minutes, the tremors started to die down into shudders and their cries diminished into panting. As the last ripples of pleasure had shaken through them, their bodies began to return to their previous normal state as even their breathing steadied eventually. It was only then that they felt the fatigue of their strenuous activity and it left them both absolutely exhausted.

Exhausted but fulfilled.

"Wow…" He started with stars still in his eyes.

"That was…" She continued and had the same dazed look in her eyes.

"Amazing." They both finished at the same time.

"We should- hwaah." He abruptly yawned. "Do this more often."

"Tired?" She asked as she gently brushed her fingers through his hair which made him feel all the more sleepy.

"Aren't you?" He retorted before he yawned again and then he snuggled into the crook of her neck. Her warmth was

"A bit." She admitted as she fondly twisted a lock of his hair.

"Right, super soldier stamina." He mumbled lazily into her skin which tickled her just a bit.

"Jealous?" She teased with a smirk.

"Why would I be when you're my girlfriend?" He quipped matter-of-factly.

It's a good thing that he already had his eyes closed otherwise he would have seen her blush at his bold declaration. Even after everything they did tonight, just the smallest things he'd do or say could still make her blush like crazy.

"That's good to know." She said as she continued with her soothing strokes.

"Hmm…" He mumbled something incoherent and then abruptly fell silent. He must have fallen asleep.

This was nice. This peaceful calmness between them was a nice break from their earlier passionate frenzy.

"Hey, Mukuro." He chirped.

"Yes, Makoto?" She hummed.

He pushed himself up just so he could kiss her sloppily, his drowsiness affecting his performance. But it was still a kiss nonetheless, one that wasn't hurried as they took their sweet time just savoring each other. It was a slow and tender kiss, the kind that delicately melted in the mouth. And although it wasn't as intense as the ones they just had before, it was just as heartwarming as any of their other kisses, perhaps even more. It was still full of appreciation, of passion, of _affection,_ that made her heart melt along with the kiss.

When he pulled back, her lips instinctively followed. To which she felt his mouth smile against hers.

"I love you." He tenderly told her in between.

"I love you too." She warmly answered back.

They confirmed their feelings so casually, so naturally, so _lovingly_ and perhaps that was the greatest takeaway for them tonight.

The intercourse was of course amazing and all but even more incredible was their tenacious feelings for each other. As much as intercourse was physical, it was also just as much emotional, and it wouldn't be wrong to say that the latter outweighed the former. Because let's face it. Sex is always better with love and they were absolutely brimming with it. They loved each other first and foremost, the sex was just a happy consequence of it. And to think that this all started because of one particularly innocent desire.

 _They just wanted to get just a little bit closer._

And that night, they did. But only just a bit.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

 **Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

 **OMAKE**

 _No Shame in Safety_

Makoto stared forward.

In front of him was another daunting hurdle he had yet to conquer. Just one of the many challenges he had to overcome. However, this particular obstacle unnerved him because it was unlike any other he had faced before. Perhaps this stumbling block was just too high for him to go over. No, of course not. Where's that excessive optimism whenever he needed it? He was just overthinking this. There wasn't anything intimidating about what he was about to do nor was there anything dangerous about it either. All he had to do was reach out and take it. How hard could that be, right? He reassured himself as he replayed the scenario step by step in his head.

"Is something the matter?" Mukuro asked him concernedly which snapped him from his reverie.

"Oh, no. It's nothing." He shook his head as he dismissed the matter. "Just thinking if we forgot anything." He smiled innocently, hoping she wouldn't notice.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" When he wasn't looking, she discreetly followed where his gaze was focused on just seconds beforehand.

Understanding dawned on her and tugged slightly at her lips.

"Don't worry, we didn't forget anything." She said reassuringly and unbeknownst to him, knowingly.

"Of course not. We didn't lose the grocery list this time." He chuckled weakly. "Anyways, let's go. Do you need help with that?"

Not really but the gesture was appreciated anyways. They've done this already before, have argued about this before, and have compromised regarding this already before. And so she nodded just like always and handed him one of the lighter bags. In particular, she deliberately handed him the one that had a box of condoms obviously placed on top. It was hard to miss it.

His eyes widened as soon as he saw it. "When did you-" He started with his mouth agape in surprise.

"We can't always rely on Junko." She deadpanned. And then she lightly kissed him on the cheek. "You can buy them next time we run out."

Mukuro could buy condoms with the straightest face but would still turn the brightest shade of red whenever she was the one who initiated affection- despite the fact that they've been dating for years now.

And here was Makoto, also the brightest shade of red, because his girlfriend had beaten him to buying their "necessities".

"I'm sorry I'm so unreliable when it comes to… this." He muttered as he blushed furiously, still not yet used to talking about it especially not in public. "I still can't help but get embarrassed."

"It's okay. You don't need to rush." She consoled him and then flashed him a small playful smirk. "Besides, you look cute whenever you try hard."

"I'm an adult and a grown man at that. Cute is hardly the goal I'm aiming for." He huffed indignantly.

"I prefer cute." She said matter-of-factly with a small smile on her lips.

"Okay so I'm cute." He pouted which only made him look cuter than he already was which just made her smile wider. Well as long as she'd smile at him like that then maybe cute wasn't so bad. "But at least let me be reliable!"

He still had a long way to go but as long as she was patient with him, he'd get there in due time.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

* * *

Before any of you ask, no, this is not another series fic like **She Breathes**. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but this will be a two-shot of smut and one-shot of fluff. _Take it or take nothing at all._ Here's the rundown of the chapters:

1) The first time

2) The not so first time(s?)

3) EXTRA The only safe for work chapter

There are ZERO naekusaba rated M fics that are rated for more than just violence and I am honestly disappointed. _This is a grave problem that needs our immediate and fullest attention._ And so I've decided to take one for the team and (sin) fix it. BUT ONE IS NOT ENOUGH. I hope that someone else will either be inspired by this to write some more or offended by this to write better ones of their own. Either way, *slams fists on desk* WE NEED MORE.

 **FUN FACTS:** 1) The main motivation and starting draft I had for this one was that "Naegs forgets the condoms but Muku is surprisingly ready."

2) The ratio of fluff to smut is almost 1:2 based on the word count and I don't know how to react to that you tell me

3) 13k words wow I'm so proud to be an open sinner, may my family never find this incriminating evidence lest they disown me

3.5) It's supposed to be longer. I'm not satisfied with this at all because I skipped out on A LOT of details but I wanted to get this out before the anime airs especially before I go to church... in a few hours

Also, _I have no idea whatsoever_ for the next chapter so **feel free to suggest** (within reason please) welp, I look forward to that awkward conversation (it doesn't have to be awkward just talk to me like you normally do). In any case, I might just compromise and write it short but tastefully implicit instead of this explicit style. If I don't get a good idea or enough inspiration (or time at all), _I might not even write chapter2_ and just skip to the Extra chapter because I already have that drafted and  writing smut is hard okay especially when I live in a place with no privacy and I don't want them to see my sins in writing.

Anyways, hope you liked this because this might be the ONLY naekusaba fic you'll get with this rating. **For all you _thirsty shippers_ out there, enjoy!**


	2. Good Night

**Good Night**

NOTE: There is _nothing safe_ in this chapter. I'm sorry. Not really. No breaks for the pure vanilla readers. Aside from the moaning and screaming, the only actual dialogue in this chapter is in the omake which I HIGHLY RECOMMEND in case the new writing style isn't up to your tastes. Enjoy you thirsty shippers!

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

They were adapting to living under the same roof.

As years were added to their relationship, so did progress. At first they were just dating and fast forward to later, they were moving in together. It's a whole new experience to share a home with someone other than family. It certainly places a different kind of perspective on all the things they took for granted before. They've learned to appreciate every piece of furniture as well as recognize the importance of every part of their shared home. It was a bit awkward at first especially since they were a bit too respectful of each other's space. They walked about with caution as they searched for safe zones and boundaries to look out for. But as the months rolled by, they slowly realized that this wasn't the point of moving in. Living together meant breaking down those boundaries in between them. This wasn't just them having two separate spaces coexisting. It's just one space- one shared space. And they were sharing moments in those spaces.

 _Living together also meant more than just sharing space._

For example, the couch was a favorite piece of furniture of theirs. When they're not asleep in bed, they'd most likely be lazing about on the couch which has gotten softer through their constant use. They spent most of their waking hours on that couch whenever they were at home. The best thing about the couch was how convenient it was. There were no rules about it, no proper etiquette to be careful about. As far as activities done there, anything went. They've binge watched there while snuggling, they've played videogames there while spooning, and they've certainly done much more than just lying.

Makoto especially appreciated how comfortably soft it was whenever his body sank deeper into the seats as Mukuro pounded harder on top of him. There was something casual about the couch which always led to Mukuro taking this further than just kissing. She was especially particular about taking the top position since she always had him pinned down on it as she rode him there and honestly, he wasn't complaining. Taking bottom just gave him a luscious view of her breasts in all their full glory as they enticingly bounced each time she slammed down on him. The couch creaked in protest as they moaned in pleasure with every pound. There were scratch marks etched on the hidden inner portions of the couch that only he knew, he knew because he was the one who made them. He couldn't hold on to her like in their usual positions so he had to clutch onto something else as she rode him and as the waves of pleasure rippled through him.

 _Thank goodness the couch was leather covered which made the cleanup after so much easier._

The carpet by the couch was a nice touch that came with the house. The texture was a bit rough but pleasant so they often walked around barefoot. It's also the second place they spend most of their time on but only by default since it was just next to the couch. Whenever they've piled too many things on the couch or whenever they cleaned the couch, they'd lie about on the carpet instead. During cold nights particularly when it was snowing, they'd bring out the heater and it did absolute wonders to the carpet. They've built pillow fortresses there just for fun and huddled together for even more fun.

But they had to be careful though, as comfortable as it was for their feet, it wasn't too keen on the rest of their skins. As warm as it was with the heater and the blankets, it just wasn't enough. They had to get warmer one way or the other. As their rather intimate cuddles would transform into a mess of tangled limbs. And their mouths felt incredibly hot on each other's bodies as they blew warm air, and trailed wet kisses all over. They both agreed that it was the fastest way to raise the temperature and conveniently, the most pleasurable. There wasn't much negotiations either as their bodies did the talking for them and they were rather persuasive. Shivers coursed through their bodies and whether it was from the cold temperature or from their heated grinding it was hard to tell but it didn't seem relevant at that point. Everything was hot now. Hot and tight and exhilarating. Her skin seared from the adrenaline as well as from their raw grinding. Mukuro's back burned from the friction as Makoto relentlessly drove into her, each thrust so intense that her body would move an inch farther than where they originally started.

 _Those carpet burns were the only injuries she's ever had up to date- well, aside from the usual hickeys he gave her._

The kitchen was probably the most dangerous area of the house. There were just too many close calls there involving accidental fires. And although between the two of them, Makoto was the better cook, he wasn't allowed to use the kitchen without Mukuro's supervision or else they might end up homeless by the next meal. And although the dining area was right next to the kitchen, it was much safer. At least there the most dangerous hazard was broken dishes. It was simple and bare. Just a bunch of chairs and a table where they always shared their meals. As for their diet, not all their meals were food though.

They ate together there and sometimes they ate each other there. Makoto had more than once eaten her there as he had her sprawled on the table while his tongue voraciously lapped at her pussy. They did more than just eating though. Makoto in particular liked to play with his food. He teasingly thumbed and pinched her clit the way he knew how it would make her claw at the table as desperate as her cries. Desperate, raw and tasteful. They were especially delicious whenever he palmed her, better yet whenever he fingered her. His fingers toyed with her as they spread her folds and thrusted again and again, her moaning growing louder and needier. But that was just the appetizer. All that did was intensify his hunger but he hasn't been fed yet. So his mouth worked on her needs while her mouth worked on crying out the most delectable screams to go with his main dish. His tongue wildly swirled inside her walls and although Mukuro was usually the quiet type, she was breaking character as the rawest screams of pleasure ripped through her throat. The table shook as she trembled from the waves of pure bliss that were overtaking her.

 _Thankfully the scratch marks were on the underside of the table so no one would notice them and ask about how they got there in the first place._

Their bathroom had a bathtub in it although they hardly used it. The reason for this was that it just costed too much to use it. There was just too much water wasted especially since they were the type of people who took baths twice a day and the bathtub would have dented their water bills. So they used the shower instead which was way more economical and environmental friendly. Mukuro would usually be the first one to use it in the mornings since she'd wake up earlier as always. On the days that they'd both "accidentally" sleep in, they had to compromise or else they'd be late for work. So sometimes they didn't even need to take turns.

They only had ten minutes to do this, five if they needed to be early. So they immediately peeled off their clothes and started the water, cold as always. They shampooed their hair as they fervently made out, their hands haphazardly tangled in them and pulled whenever their hips deliciously grinded. After shampoo was soap as their hands eagerly roamed and dragged all over each other's heated skins all the while, cold water poured down on them which only emphasized just how hot their bodies were. In just the first few seconds, Makoto already had an erection and Mukuro promptly squeezed it between her thighs as they both moaned in bliss at the rough and wet contact. They were soaked all over and even more so for her who was dripping on his rigid and throbbing length. No matter how cold the water was they weren't cooling down in the least. It only emphasized just how searing hot they were with wanton need as they sensually grinded each other. Their cries echoed through the bathroom walls as they screamed their lungs out. Torrential waves of pleasure rippled through their bodies as the cold shower poured down on them.

 _The best part about showers was that they'd always finish off clean afterwards._

Their laundry room was hardly a room considering that it had quarter the space of a regular room and half of that space was taken up by the washing machine, the dryer and two baskets for segregating laundry. There was also a closet ironing board right above the baskets so every bit of space of the meager room was maximized. That said, this was still one of the least used rooms of their home. Unless it was summer where they had to do the laundry every other week, during the rest of the year, their closet of clean clothes usually lasted them for a month. They'd place the first batch into the washing machine and then wait it out until it was done. They have a few minutes until the next cycle but it wasn't like they were going anywhere else in the meantime anyways.

As the washing machine rumbled with dirty clothes getting tossed and turned, the two of them were also getting down and dirty as they too tossed and turned in their own sensual way. It started out as a kiss out of boredom. Then it escalated to a full blown make out session. Before long, Makoto was groping and gave her ass a quick but firm squeeze which earned him a sharp gasp of surprise from her. Good, he thought as he growled into their open-mouthed kiss. In a fit of boldness and lust-driven strength, he propped her over the washing machine so that she now sat there with her legs spread. Enraptured moans escaped their lips at the sudden onslaught of vibrations which only fuelled their already building tremors. And although Makoto paused at this, Mukuro was not so easily distracted as she started stripping her lower half with urgency. The sight of her wide, open, and _bare_ , was enough to remind him that he was wearing too much clothes. They still had their tops on but that wasn't necessary not when he already drove inside of her. He thrusted again and again, all the while his hands never left her thighs as they both relished vibrations from the washing machine which mixed with theirs into a whole new level of blissful tremors wracking their bodies.

 _They somehow always ended up with more dirty laundry whenever they use the washing machine._

The entrance was something that they've overlooked its importance before. It was the first thing that greeted them when they got back and it definitely served its welcoming purpose. But it wasn't just about the welcoming atmosphere. The entrance was a sacred borderline and in particular, the main door was the imperative frontier. It served as the boundary between their home and the outside. It was the fringe that separated public space from their privacy. As long as that door was closed, they were no longer exposed to the prying eyes of the public. And no one needed to know what happens behind closed doors.

As soon as they had the door closed, Mukuro had pinned Makoto to the door at their first step. She firmly pressed herself on him, she had also swiftly unclasped her bra in one swift motion so he felt her hardened nipples through their clothes. He groaned but it barely escaped his lips as her mouth mashed against his, her tongue eagerly danced inside. Her hand gave his member a tight squeeze through his pants which earned her an appetizing moan. She slipped her hand inside his pants but frustratingly it was still outside of his boxers as she gave him another firm squeeze. His hips bucked in reflex and his head abruptly pulled back and bumped on the door. It was loud enough to know that it would swell later on but there was another swelling which was more urgent. His pants were growing more uncomfortable with each stroke she did through his boxers. She was teasing him and she was enjoying every second of it. An animalistic growl ripped from his throat to which she hummed in approval. She toyed with him and it took all of his manners and willpower to refrain himself from just lunging at her right then and there. But he wouldn't do that. This was her turn to enjoy and he wasn't one to ruin her fun. He just wished she'd hurry up and take him by the mouth before he ruined his pants.

 _There's still a small dismissable dent on the door and they figured they'd fix that only after it splinters._

They also had a guest room even though it was rarely used since they often visited their families instead of the other way around. The only person who's ever used that was Junko who liked to drop by every now and then just to check up on their lives and "activities". She was worried that not all of Mukuro's needs were getting taken care of- much to the embarrassment and harassment of the couple. She'd always come unannounced and with plenty of questionable "gifts", half of which were never used and stocked in a closet in the guest room. And although it was labeled as a guest room, it was still technically theirs. So it's still ultimately up to them on who and how to use it.

They liked to use it before changing the sheets. If they were going to do the laundry then they better make it worth the wash. Compared to their own bed, the guest room's bed wasn't as large since its size was for single use only. Not like it mattered to them since they never were beside each other on that bed, one of them was always on top and grinding down on the other. Since the bed was hardly used, the sheets still faintly smelled of fabric conditioner, a sweet and light contrast to the smell of sweat and sex that they were filling the room with. One time they were caught off guard by the doorbell and all of a sudden three facts were brought to their alarm. First, they weren't expecting anyone that day which meant that it couldn't be anyone but Junko. Second, this also meant that she might use the guest room. Third, they were still using the guest room. The last thing they wanted was pillow talk from her and so they had to finish up quick. With a few rushed and powerful thrusts, they climaxed shortly. But as much as they wanted to relish in it, they still had other urgent matters to take care of. Mukuro had the best poker face and fastest reaction time so she got dressed first then went ahead and distracted Junko to buy time. Meanwhile Makoto frantically emptied a can of air freshener and hoped that would mask the after sex smell.

 _It was a good thing that Junko didn't sleep over that night because she would've noticed the fresh white stains on it._

They've tested the walls too. Junko rarely stayed over for long, one night at most. But one time she was excessively nosy as she tried to pry some juicy information about their night life. Naturally, they never told her a single word. This was a mistake. Junko was particularly persistent and stayed there for two weeks straight which frustrated them to no end both mentally and sexually. They haven't done it the week before either due to circumstances and at this rate, Mukuro's period might arrive first before they ever get it done this month. They swore they would never do it with anyone around but fuck it. It's been two weeks, they were horny as hell and if Junko was that curious about it then she might as well get an inside scoop.

So on the last night of her second week, Makoto pinned Mukuro against the wall and fucked her right there. They didn't even wait until it was late. As soon as they finished dinner and dodging Junko's questions all throughout, they immediately headed for their room and made out the moment they closed the door. They roughly stripped each other just like how they've been fantasizing for the past days now. And once they were just bare skin and sweat, he immediately drove inside her with such great force that her back slammed against the wall. Again. And again. Again and again. She wasn't holding back either as she screamed her lungs out in pleasure as he was finally able to hit that needy spot inside her that's been leaving her hot and bothered these past week. Her legs hugged tightly at his waist, ankles digging in for grip, as he relentlessly pounded her with all of his pent up lust in every thrust. Coincidentally, the bedroom and the guest room was divided by that same wall. As pissed as Junko was to be missing out on her beauty sleep, she was also slightly impressed. She had to hand it to Makoto, she didn't think he had it in him. So with an approving smirk, she left the morning after but not without leaving a whole box of condoms.

 _At least now they knew the walls weren't soundproof. Then again maybe it wasn't the screams but the pounding that gave them away._

They also had a full-length body mirror in their room but it wasn't only until recently that they bought it. The two weren't really too keen about appearances and the bathroom already had a mirror so they thought that getting another one was pointless. Junko was mortified when she found out and she deemed their house unfit to live in. She wouldn't stop complaining about it until they finally gave in and bought one even though it was just to shut her up. And surprisingly, it was one of her good ideas. The mirror served its purpose every day especially for Makoto who always had wardrobe malfunctions. It certainly placed a different perspective on them now that they could see their full reflections especially at night.

They weren't supposed to use the mirror but somehow they discovered it by accident. They were making out on their way to the bed but ended up tripping and stumbling over to where the mirror was. The two of them were so engrossed in each other that they had also forgotten to turn off the light along the way and so they were treated to a reflection of themselves panting and flushed and pressed on each other. If only they looked closer, they would have seen the almost instantaneous change in their eyes as primal hunger clouded over them. There was something about seeing each other, both of them at it, which turned them on in almost carnal desire. They didn't even have to talk about it, they both knew what they wanted as they stripped each other in front of the mirror, both of them facing still it and with Mukuro in front of Makoto. He started fondling with her breasts as she moaned and grinded on him, his cock constantly poking her ass. And going along with their spontaneous streak, they tried something new. He bended her over and fucked her doggy style. Maybe it was the position, maybe it was the fact that they watched their own lewd show reflected in the mirror but the sex was absolutely glorious. They've been doing it again from time to time and they've been getting rather adventurous.

 _It's a bit harder to look at that mirror now without seeing each other in it...in a rather compromising position but there's still the alternative mirror in the bathroom. That was another story._

And last but certainly not the least, was the bedroom. Theirs was sparsely decorated but furnished enough. There's a desk and chair where they did whatever work they brought home. They each had a closet although they ended up just sharing one since they didn't own that many clothes. There's a drawer with a lamp on top of it right beside the bed. And of course, there's the bed. The bed was just large enough to fit the two of them and there wasn't anything particular about it. When they weren't crashing on the couch, they were sleeping in bed. Sleep was important too after all and the bed was the best place to do it. And when they weren't busy sleeping, they were getting busy.

The bed was the most unpredictable out of their list of places to get intimate. At least for those on the rest of the list, they already came with a preset mood or pace. When they were in bed however, it was uncertain as to whether or not they would go at it in a slow and sweet manner or in a rushed and rough act. However, they did have a preference. It was nice to take things slow too once in a while and just savor each other's tastes and touches. And although the rush of desperate thrusts were exhilarating and all, there was also something exciting in the gradual buildup of pleasure at a leisurely pace. The slow budding thrill of bliss in small touches and the anticipation of something monumentally greater to come from it was not only sensual but intimate as well. It's like a low burning fire slowly, surely, and also deeply melting more than just their inhibitions. When they weren't just driven by lust, they were mostly working with something more essential. They felt it through their kisses which were deeper now that they weren't hurried. They felt it through their touches which lingered rather than prodded. They felt it through every single fiber of their being just how different this was. It wasn't that they were being careful with each other, it was more than that. They were much gentler and more tender with each other.

When they weren't driven by lust, they were motivated by love and affection.

It wasn't just their actions which fuelled their passion but it was more of their feelings doing most of the work. Just the thought of reciprocated feelings and the confirmation of it with each deeply probing kiss and each tantalizing touch, was enough to send them over to the brink of pleasure. It's a long and torturously slow process but that's what made it so great. Until finally, their bodies catch up with their needs as the most overwhelming waves of bliss shook their frames from the core and all throughout their trembling bodies. And maybe it's because of the painstakingly gradual buildup but the satisfaction of their climax after was all the more worth it. Unsurprisingly, some of their best experiences happened while in bed. Even as they separated, they still clung to each other in a loving embrace. As they lay beside each other, with his chest pressed firmly against her back, their hearts wildly thumped in synch and slowly evened out together with their breathing. They fall asleep after without fail, exhausted but satisfied, yet not before whispering each other a good night with a kiss.

 _The bed was the best because they could always fall asleep in comfort right after._

Living together was a whole new experience for both of them. But just as they've been doing all throughout their relationship, they adapted. Thy adapted and learned from it. They've learned to appreciate every piece of furniture as well as recognize the importance of every part of their shared home. Living together meant breaking down those boundaries in between them. This wasn't just them having two separate spaces coexisting. It's just one space- one shared space. They weren't just sharing space either, they were sharing lives in that space.

And they weren't just living under the same roof, _they were shacking up._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

 **Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

 **OMAKE**

 _Uncharted Territory_

They weren't always at home.

The two also went out on dates just like any couple would do. Except this wasn't a date but more of an errand of sorts. Today they were out shopping for new clothes to wear on a party Junko had invited them to. Junko demanded them to wear only the finest threads lest they humiliate her. They argued back that they had no sense when it came to fashion so they wouldn't know what to get but as expected from her, she was prepared for their excuse. She had already chosen a set of clothes complete with matching accessories for them and all they had to do was pick them up at the store and fit for the right size. It was a hassle but they knew how much it meant for Junko to have invited them.

Besides, it was hard to complain since she was the one paying for them.

They arrived at the shop with the note Junko handed to them which listed their order. When the shop attendant came back with their clothes, they went ahead and used the fitting room- just one was enough for the two of them. It's not like they hadn't already seen each other in less and they were going to ask each other for their evaluation anyways so they might as well just share one. This was one of those premium boutiques so the fitting room was easily thrice the size of an average stall. They took the last one on the end. And when they finally finished dressing, it's only then that they appreciated Junko's sense of style. She wasn't former SHSL Fashionista for nothing.

Makoto's suit was refined but not too stiff. He had a smaller build so usually whenever he wore rented suits, the jackets looked too large on him even though they should have been the right size. But the one he wore now was fitted just right and the shoulder paddings just emphasized his broadness rather than his height. As for the design, this was no ordinary suit. From afar it looked like it was plain black but upon closer inspection, it was actually the darkest shade of green which made his own green eyes shine brighter. The accents on the sleeves and lapels made it less formal and more chique which was a style that matched his outgoing personality. In summary, he looked absolutely dashing.

Mukuro's dress on the other hand was a modest black long dress that almost touched the floor if it weren't for her heels. And although it covered her legs, the catch was that there was a high slit on one side that started just below her waist. She's a bit disappointed about that because she wouldn't be able to conceal her favorite knife. The dress was tight and so it hugged her curves quite attractively. It was sleeveless to show off her toned arms and its back was an intricate pattern of crisscrossing strips of fabric which showed not only just enough skin but also just how toned her back was. But that wasn't the most striking part. Although it covered her chest, there was a diamond cut at the stomach area which flaunted her remarkably ripped abs. The dress emphasized her well-built muscles but in a more sultry fashion. Overall, she looked dressed to kill.

"How do I look?" She asked him with her hands settled on her hips.

Makoto scanned her from top to bottom, slowing down at certain parts, and then brought his eyes back up to stare at hers. His adam's apple bobbed.

"Good." He answered nonchalantly.

"Just good?" She almost pouted at him. Well that was anticlimactic.

He licked his lips, not breaking eye contact with her. "Good enough to eat." He commented as he grinned at her wolfishly.

"...!" She flushed at the remark and she could have sworn that it wasn't just her face which warmed. "Thanks…" She mumbled.

He chuckled wholeheartedly. "Sorry, was that too much?" When his laughter died down, he flashed her a more sincere smile. "It's true though. You asked for my honest opinion and you got it. You look absolutely beautiful." He declared with his utmost earnesty and even tiptoed just so he could give her a reassuring peck on the lips. "As always." He smiled affectionately.

"You didn't have to elaborate." She mumbled as she sheepishly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and shyly smiled back. "But thank you."

"So how about mine?" He asked as he consciously adjusted his necktie for the nth time which unintentionally misaligned it all the more. He tried to smile confidently but it came out a bit lopsided which made him look so young and childlike, not at all matching his sophisticated clothes. "How does this suit look on me?"

Mukuro scanned him from top to bottom, slowing down at certain parts, and then brought her eyes back up to stare at his. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Good." She answered with a straight face.

"Just good?" He raised an eyebrow at her skeptically.

Mukuro then swatted his nervous hands away as she took him by the tie. However, rather than fixing it tightly, her fingers nimbly moved to loosen it as she abruptly pulled him towards her. He stumbled forward but he didn't lose balance. Now that they were close enough, she leaned down until their noses touched but she didn't stop there. She didn't just bump noses with him as she then affectionately rubbed her cheek against his all the way until she reached her true target. She lightly blew at his already pink ear.

Her breath was distinctly hot in his ear as she whispered, "It'll look better off you." And she said it so casually, so smoothly, so goddamn _sexily_ -

That it was hard not to get a hard-on from that.

"Mukuro!" He exclaimed as he pulled away, flushed red all over his face up to the tip of his ears where it still tingled from her heated whisper. "What are you saying?" He asked incredulously.

"It's true though. You asked for my honest opinion and you got it." She smirked smugly at him and although he pulled back, she still hadn't let go of his tie just yet. He only noticed this fact when she slowly traced the outline of the necktie on his chest, her fingernail drew a line starting from the knot all the way down, torturously slow, down until the tie stopped… right above his belt.

A delicious shiver raced down his spine.

"W-we can't." He stuttered weakly. "Not here. We're in public!" He pointed out with concern.

She pulled him back and then lightly chewed on his ear. "There are no cameras here." She hotly breathed.

He felt the temperature rise on his face. He also swore he was getting hot elsewhere. "

What if someone walks in on us?" He hesitantly asked.

"There's only one attendant and they're still assisting the only other customer in this shop." She reported as the button of his jacket popped.

"And what if they decide to use the fitting room?" He tried to reason with her even though his body was already helping her remove his own jacket.

"Unlikely." She boldly declared as her hands began roaming and admiring just how fit his clothes were on him."I already did a quick profile check when we came in. They're the indecisive type so they won't be going anywhere for a while."

Even though these clothes felt right just a few moments ago, right now he felt as if he may have gotten the wrong size since they suddenly felt too tight for him. They were too cumbersome, too much, _too bothersome._ He was itching underneath all these layers and maybe that's why he was struggling to catch his breath. They were almost suffocating him. The more seconds that went by, the more fervent her touches were, the more his body shuddered, and the more uncomfortable he became with his clothes. Especially concerning his trousers. He didn't need to look down to know that there was an evident bulge. He already felt his member throbbing in wanton need.

"We still- _Ah_!" He gasped as he felt her squeeze his length through his trousers. He hissed through gritted teeth. "We still shouldn't. We're in public." She squeezed again and he clenched his teeth harder as he bottled in the sounds of pleasure. "Aren't you worried that we might get caught?"

Her movements paused as she retracted her hand and he silently chided himself for feeling disappointed about it.

She eyed him thoroughly and questioned him calculatingly. "So it's okay as long as we don't get caught?" There was a glint of lust in her eyes. Little did he know that they only mirrored his.

She squeezed him. _Hard._

"Y-yes." He breathed out shakily. And then his eyes widened at what he just said. "I mean no." He corrected himself and she squeezed him again in protest. He groaned as his hips bucked. His mind was losing to his body as he felt his inhibitions leaving him with every pleasant touch. He felt himself succumbing to the tremors of pleasure even as he rambled on, "I mean I don't know. I don't think I can think anymore."

"Then don't think. Just feel." She ordered him as she untucked his inner polo, making sure her nails teasingly skimmed on his skin just so.

"What's gotten into you?" He said breathily as he groaned again when her fingers traced the top of his trousers.

"This is all your fault you know." She said accusingly as she made quick work of the buttons of his inner polo.

"M-my fault?" He said out of breath. "What did I- Ahh!" He gasped loudly.

But before he could let out an even louder moan, he was immediately silenced by her mouth. "Sssh. Someone might hear us." She admonished him in between their heated kiss. "Don't worry, we won't be long anyways. Let's make this quick." She seductively chewed on the bottom of his lip as her claws dug on his trousers.

"A quickie?!" He yelped when he felt her fingernails at his crotch.

"What was it you said again?" She teased as her fingers dug deeper while he hissed. "Something about me looking good enough to eat." She kissed him open-mouthed and then pulled back but not before giving his bottom lip one last lingering lick. "Don't you want a taste?"

He gulped audibly as he unconsciously licked his bottom lip, her flavor strongly remained. He almost growled back. "As long as you make do with what you said about my clothes."

With that, his belt was swiftly unbuckled.

 _They haven't even bought these clothes yet and they might just accidentally stain them already._

Sure enough, they didn't get caught. No one even suspected them in the first place. Although the clerk was a bit confused as to how the clothes got so wrinkled just from fitting but they weren't questioned about it. Well it certainly helped that Makoto accidentally tripped over a stand on their way to the counter and Mukuro deliberately did not make an effort to prevent the mess even though she could. At least they could blame the wrinkles on that incident and fortunately, there weren't any stains they had to explain. They got their clothes and they even got to test them out beforehand. Junko would have been so proud of them but they're not telling her that.

The errand turned date turned rendezvous was a success and they silently agreed that they should do this more often. Definitely more often especially if they'd end up just as satisfied as today and they were _very_ satisfied. At least, for the moment. But really, it was nice to go out every once in a while. The change of scenery certainly offered more opportunities. There's always somewhere different to explore and there's always something new to discover.

And therefore, there was always uncharted territory for them to mark.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

* * *

It's a sinfest and the moral lesson here is that no place at home is "safe". I know it's short and not as detailed but holy shit I am not cramming 10 full-length sex scenes. Leave some dignity for me.

The sinner MVP is **browniebrittle** who helped me with brainstorming. We're both going to hell :)

 **FUN FACTS:** 1) The honest summary of this is, "see that? yeah, we fucked there."

2) My fav scenes were those with Junko, thanks Bri!

3) I tried a different style. That was a mistake. I'm not doing that again. Let's pretend the omake is the true chapter.

The bonus sfw chapter is done but… there _might be another_ chapter before that. Hi, Bri ;)

So who knows that next week has in store? I'm not sure either, I'm just as in the dark as you but I sure am excited for it! Like _really excited_ *winks at you Bri*! So stay tuned until then!


	3. Sleep Tight

**Sleep Tight**

 _Friendly reminder that this chapter is safe and clean. It is 99% fluff and vanilla just to cleanse your sinful souls._

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Then there are times when they genuinely just sleep together.

"I'm so sorry."

"And I'm telling you that it's okay."

This has been going on for a while now, neither side relenting. Back and forth like a broken record, they just kept on repeating their words. They're at an impasse. They're still in bed and have been for half an hour now since they woke up late. Well, it was the weekend so naturally they'd sleep in but that wasn't the only reason which kept them in place. The morning started out with them breaking routine. Usually they'd greet each other with lazy kisses or with some other form of affection in their drowsy states but today was different.

They weren't even cuddling anymore since Mukuro chose to curl up into a fetal position on the very end of one side of the bed, much to Makoto's surprise when he woke up missing her familiar warmth, his arm reaching out for her only to find a significant gap between them. She wouldn't even face him. Then she started apologizing before he could even greet her a good morning (or was it afternoon?). Even as he closed the distance and comfortingly held her from behind, telling her tenderly that it was okay, it seemed to be ineffective. She still continued berating herself despite his best efforts to soothe her. It was truly a different way to wake up today.

Today was not only different. Today was _special._

"But it's our anniversary." She sulked into the pillow.

"Yes, and happy anniversary to you too." He pacified her as he continued to tenderly brush his fingers through her hair. He kissed the top of her head and then brightly chirped, "Also, good morning!"

"Oh... right. I didn't even… " She trailed sullenly. "I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"Enough with the apologies." He admonished as he gently turned her around so that they were facing even though she still kept her head down refusing to meet his eyes. He sighed and then raised her chin and smiled brightly at her when their eyes met. "Now can I get my morning kiss?"

He looked like a puppy excitedly waiting for a treat and not even in her worse moods could she refuse that face.

She pecked him lightly on the lips. "Morning." She intentionally omitted "good" because it was hardly a good morning for her. She could've gone for more than just a peck but she just wasn't in the mood right now.

He grinned goofily like he had gotten the best treat ever. "Thank you. Now let's get up so we can properly celebrate." He declared as he sat up and stretched.

She distractedly followed his example but with her eyebrows furrowed. "But we're… here." She said flatly.

"Yes, and we need to get out of the bedroom if we want to get anything done." He seconded.

She paused and then defensively hugged her knees to her chest. "No, I mean. You know what I mean." She scowled lightly and then her head drooped guiltily again. Her voice was so small, about as small as she felt right now. "We're supposed to be elsewhere. We had plans."

"Plans change." He casually decided as he placed a hand supportively on her shoulder and then leaned towards her as he tenderly said, "You're in no condition to leave the house."

A pang of guilt struck her. "But maybe I can-"

"Mukuro." He abruptly and sternly cut her off which had her taken aback because for a moment, he sounded deadly serious. He looked at her determinedly and then questioned her in tender voice but also with an underlying tone of sternness. "Do _you_ want to go out?"

Outside? Did she really want to go out? Why? So she could feel twice as worse out there? Definitely not. She just shook her head.

"See? Then it's decided." He smiled approvingly.

But this wasn't just about her and her preferences. So she just had to ask him, "Are you really okay with this?"

"I'm okay as long as you're okay." He kissed her affectionately on her forehead. "And you're definitely not okay right now." He frowned slightly.

"I know. I'm sorry for messing up the plans." She furiously rubbed her eyes, tears were forming around the edges and she wouldn't let them dare reach her cheeks.

"Hey, stop that." He chided softly as his hand moved until he had an arm slung across her shoulders while he gently held her in some form of a hug. "We both know it's not your fault."

"But it kind of is." She sniffed as she buried her face further into her hands.

"It's natural. You really have no control over it so you couldn't have predicted this." His hand was drawing soothing circles on her shoulder as his other hand stroked her head in an effort to pacify her.

"But still…" She bit her bottom lip as she choked and stopped an oncoming sob.

"That's not all there is to it, huh. This is more than just the plans." He sighed but he was being patient, he didn't even force her to look at him. He kept his hand on one of her shoulders as he casually leaned his head on her other shoulder. "What are you really worried about?"

"You're not… disappointed?" She asked hesitantly, her voice muffled by her palms.

"With you? Never." He answered confidently. "Now stop acting like this is the first time we've been through this. I haven't left you all those times and I certainly won't this time either. Especially not now that we're married."

"Really?" She peeked in between her fingers only to find his face already in front of hers.

"Absolutely." He gently pulled down on her hands to reveal her flushed face. Their noses bumped affectionately. Eskimo kiss. He smiled warmly at her. "You go on ahead and set up the TV. I'll go get you another warm compress and comfort food. Any requests?"

"Pretzels. Please." She sheepishly said and returned his smile with a timid version of hers.

"Got it. Meet you at the couch." He said as he pecked her one last time before leaving her to take care of her needs while he went ahead and took care of the other preparations.

They may have successfully gotten out of bed for now but it was still a long day that waited for them. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say that it was going to be a long week. It was exhausting for both of them, more on her part, but it was also unavoidable. And although today was different, it wasn't anything new. Anniversary aside, this wasn't the first time that she got overemotional. They've handled this numerous times before. Heck, they've been going through this every month.

This was just how they were whenever Mukuro was on her period.

Thank goodness though that it was the weekend. She's much more sensitive on weekdays probably because of the added stress of having to go to work. She just felt especially guilty this time because it was their anniversary and they already booked a place to stay over and relax but as luck would have it, she just had to have her period. They could have pushed on with the trip but it then her menstrual cramps made it evidently clear that she wouldn't enjoy it anyways. So they've talked about it and came to the agreement to cancel the trip. That was last night. When morning came, she was struck with the sudden heavy feeling of guilt and just the general feeling of wanting to curl up into a ball. She was always particularly sensitive on the second day. But he was already used to her fits of self-deprecation so they managed to pull through the first part.

And now for the hard part which was surviving the rest of the day.

Napkins were essential by default but a warm compress came close to second. It was almost hard to believe that there was a time when Mukuro hadn't properly utilized a warm compress and it was even harder to believe that this discovery of its true potential was all from Makoto's suggestion. She hadn't used a warm compress before, at least not for menstrual cramps, but that didn't diminish how great it felt now. She has never taken any pain relievers before but she assumed that the feeling was close enough. The warmth wasn't just distracting, it was pain alleviating. And although she has never been wounded before, her period was the closest thing she could get to an injury because of how much it _hurt._ And the warm compress became her best friend during these trying times.

As for comfort food, Mukuro absolutely loved pretzels. They were her number one go to craving and nothing else ever came quite close. They were also convenient in that they came in two important flavors: plain and salted for salty cravings, and chocolate for sweet cravings. But as it turned out, it was more than just the flavors which got her hooked on them. Makoto had asked her one time why she liked pretzels in particular. She said there was something stress relieving about biting down on something and hearing the satisfying crunch accompanied by it. She also added that the sound reminded her of bones breaking and sometimes she liked to imagine them as her enemies' bones breaking. He sincerely hoped that she was just joking at that time. And she never did confirm nor deny if it was a joke.

As for the TV, they weren't going to binge watch on anything. They tried that a few times before and it either bored her or placed her in an even fouler mood. On better days, they would try going out and it's only when they went to the arcade once did they finally figure out what was most therapeutic for her. However, the arcade had closed hours and the game they wanted to play wasn't always available. So now they have a videogame console so they could play whenever they wanted to, as much as they wanted to, and best of all, without even leaving the comforts of their home.

All of their games were shooter types with soldiers and mercenaries as a recurring theme and they even bought customized controllers that looked like rifles. Not only was it nostalgic for Mukuro, it was also a great outlet for misplaced aggression as she took out her frustration on pitiful NPCs or unsuspecting players on online mode. It's kind of like cheating because of her talent but it's not like she was in it for the competition. She just really wanted to shoot people and she could only do that in videogames without all the consequences in real life.

With all the essentials, food and entertainment set up, all that's left was to take position. For Mukuro, her favorite position was small spoon.

Makoto was definitely the smaller of the two but that didn't stop him from becoming the big spoon whenever they cuddled. Mukuro was insistent on it and especially so whenever she was on her period. She reasoned that she felt much better with him embracing her rather than the other way around and he wasn't one to argue with her especially not when she was so earnest with her request. She rarely asked for anything whenever she wasn't on her period so he pampered her to no end whenever she was. They once tried it the other way around though and she wasn't all too pleased. But he still thought it was worth it because the face she made as she demanded a switch was all too precious and cute.

They settled into their usual position on the couch and just like always, he asked, "Comfy?"

"Very." She answered readily with a small smile as she nestled deeper into his embrace.

With his short stature, Mukuro has to slouch a bit and Makoto has to stretch beyond his limits just so he could place his chin on top of her shoulder. His arms would be wrapped around her and settled just in front of her stomach while she had her arms haphazardly on top of his. And although it made playing the game harder for him, he didn't mind that at all. It had its perks too. Sure it made angling the controller more awkward but with this position, his face was right next to hers. So whenever she scored a point, he'd reward her with a quick kiss on the cheek. This didn't go by unnoticed by her. Once she figured out the reward system, she started scoring even better. Sometimes, she'd ask for a different kind of kiss to which of course he'd always obliged.

It was all fun and games until one half of the screen blacked out.

"Makoto? What happened?" She asked worriedly as she continued to snipe in-game.

"Oh, I died." He casually replied, not at all bothered by the turn of events. "Someone must have shot me. And since this is sudden death mode, I won't be respawning until the next round."

"I see." She said levelly, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"So I'll be cheering you on from behind!" He lightheartedly joked. "Get it? Cause I'm literally right behind you."

"Funny." She commented although she looked like that was the last thing on her mind.

There was a dark sudden growing tension in the room.

"Mukuro?" Now it was his turn to worry. " Are you… are you okay?" He asked cautiously..

"Just peachy." She deadpanned as her rifle controller swiftly moved.

Shots were fired and then a new record had been made.

"Did you just kill all of them? In ten seconds?" He questioned her with a dumbfounded look, his jaw agape at what just happened. The scoreboard screen flashed at them as the round was finished just like that.

"Five if this were real life." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Mukuro! Did you just take out your anger on them because you were upset that I lost early?" He admonished as he continued to stare at her accusingly but her eyes refused to meet his.

"No…" She firmly denied.

"Then why did you do that?" He pushed.

"I just don't want to play this game anymore." She casually shrugged as she put down her controller.

This too was a common part of their routine.

He sighed as he set aside his controller so that he could hold her in a loose embrace instead. "I'm not mad, you know." He started tenderly. "I mean you obviously are. But I'm not." He then affectionately nuzzled his face into her hair and murmured, "I think it's sweet that you're overprotective."

"Can we do something else now?" She dodged the issue. He let it slide this time but only because he saw just how pink the tips of her ears were.

"Alright, then how about we have a proper dinner?" He enthusiastically proposed.

"I don't really want to eat though…" She turned down his offer with a slight frown.

"That's because you've been eating nothing but junk food this whole time. You ruined your appetite." He chided her and then he lightly poked her stomach.

"Well you spoiled me." She refuted with a huff.

"I-" He was about to argue against that only to realize that she wasn't necessarily wrong. He did spoil her. "Okay, that's fair enough." But could you blame him? She rarely needed assistance and it felt good to be relied on once in a while.

"Hmph." She silently gloated in triumph.

Well if they weren't going to eat and she didn't want to play anymore then what else were they supposed to do? They had to do things at her pace and so he asked for her input, "So what do you want to do?"

She turned her head to look at him and then she twisted her body just so she could hug him back. "Can we stay like this?" She murmured into his skin, his warmth and scent lulling her into a trance. "Just a little bit longer." She contentedly sighed into the crook of his neck.

"For as long as you want." He agreed as he affectionately kissed her crown of hair.

Without them knowing, night had already descended on them.

They stayed like that for a long while, embraced comfortably. Even though Mukuro's eyes were closed, her face was still expressive. Her eyebrows would furrow or she'd shut her eyes with more effort every once in a while which meant the menstrual cramps were back with vengeance. Whenever Makoto noticed this, he'd rock her back and forth and hum a tune. Sometimes it was a song he had heard on the radio but most of the time, it was a lullaby he had heard from his childhood. It seemed to help her deal with the pain or at least he'd like to think so. At some point, Mukuro's breathing evened out much to both of their relief. Afterwards, he'd gently scoop her into his arms, careful not to wake her up.

This was one of those rare moments where he'd be the one to carry her- bridal style.

He took pride in this because usually it was the other way around. That and he wasn't the strongest of men and it certainly didn't help that he was shorter than her so carrying her proved to be quite the challenge. But even though he'd always just barely make it to the bedroom, he was sure that he'd never drop her. Ever. There was this one time, the first time actually, when he came close but to be fair, he wasn't just close to dropping her, he was close to dropping altogether since his arms weren't used to weight lifting. But he pushed through that one and he's been getting better at it ever since. He'd carry her with all his strength to their bed and then tuck her in nicely so she'd sleep more comfortably.

He was just about to go and warm up another compress for her when a strong hand reached out for his, their wedding bands clanged upon contact, and he was abruptly pulled back into the sheets.

She peppered him all over with lazy kisses, her eyes still closed. "You do know that I wasn't really asleep and that I was only faking it because I wanted you to carry me."

He kissed her back. "I know." No, he actually did not know that but he did know that she was mumbling. Even if she wasn't asleep, she was practically half-asleep now.

"You're too nice." She pointed out in between her kisses.

"It's called being considerate." He chuckled wholeheartedly.

"You're too nice." She repeated still as she nuzzled closer to his chest and tangled their legs. She sighed contentedly. "And warm."

"And reliable." He added.

"And... reliable." She seconded with a yawn.

"And handsome." He continued.

"And…" She paused and opened one eye at him. " _Cute_."

"Can't blame me for trying." He chuckled lightly and then kissed her on the forehead. "Now that I know that you're awake, you should get some proper sleep."

"Don't wanna." She shook her head for emphasis which slightly tickled him.

"And why not?" He asked playfully.

"You're going to leave me here." She pulled back only to all out pout at him.

"Only to get you a new warm compress." He said with a smile.

"No need." She then buried again her face in the crook of his neck tightened her hold on him. "You're already warm enough." She nuzzled deeper.

He sighed as he absentmindedly began brushing his fingers through her hair. "Will you promise to sleep if I stay?"

"What else do you expect me to do?" She questioned him and if he had looked closely, he would've seen the unusual glint in her eyes as she suggestively offered, "Unless you want to do something else…?"

And before he could answer to that, she made quick work on him.

Her hands had surreptitiously crept inside his shirt. One was right on top of his chest where his heart was starting to beat wildly in anticipation. She drew light and lazy circles there which made his throat dry in a matter of seconds. There was something innocent yet also suggestive in the way her finger traced patterns, her nail occasionally scraping lightly, _teasingly_ , on his skin. Meanwhile her other hand rested precariously on the waistband of his pants, her thumb slowly, _temptingly,_ traced a straight line on the edge of one side. Her fingers daringly thrummed below it and he swore she felt his heart as it excitedly drummed along. He gulped audibly.

"N-no, of course not!" He stammered, suddenly feeling warm all over.

"Not ever?" She asked innocently as her hand not so innocently slipped inside the edges and then played with the garter of his pants. Her fingers were deep enough that he felt the contrasting coldness of her wedding ring skim across his now burning skin.

He flushed harder but he maintained his collected composition. He took a deep to cool himself down and then steadily answered, "Not until you feel better."

Her hand lingered there for a few more moments as if testing him still. The seconds agonizingly stretched as her fingers playfully fiddled with the waistband. But thankfully, she eventually pulled her hand back and placed it on his back which was much safer but still underneath his shirt. She didn't just place her hand there, she languidly dragged it there, across his spine, up to its new spot right between his shoulderblades. Her hand was like trailblazer and every inch of skin it touched was lit on fire. A delicious shiver shook his frame and he could have sworn he heard her giggle.

"Good." She said approvingly as she cuddled closer to him.

He didn't know what just happened or where the urge to do that had came from but the important thing was that it seemed to pacify her enough.

"Told you I didn't need a warm compress." She cheekily remarked. "Look, you're even warmer now." She smirked triumphantly.

His body temperature rose even higher when she pointed it out.

"Okay, now are we ready to sleep?" He asked as he fought a losing battle to control his blush.

"You should ask yourself. You look more ready to do something else." She said while stifling a giggle.

"I do not!" He protested indignantly. "And even if I am, it's your fault!" He wanted to believe that he was red from anger and not from embarrassment. Who was he kidding? He was totally red from embarrassed.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, a wonderful giggle escaped her lips. And the infectious joy in it was worth every bit of his shame.

"Happy anniversary, Makoto." She smiled widely at him.

"Oh, sure. _Now_ you bring that up." He grumbled although his voice gave away that he was just being playful. "Happy anniversary, Mukuro."

She then pulled him in for a kiss to which he passionately returned.

Only to pull back within moments. "Wait. Was that an anniversary kiss or a good night kiss?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She pulled him in again.

They forgot to say "I love you" but then again maybe they didn't. They're already past that stage. Their relationship ran so deep now that they don't need to say the exact words anymore. It was more than obvious in their candid smiles, in their stolen kisses, in their lingering touches, and in so many more ways especially in the way that they could just be comfortable around each other. The morning may have started terrible but they always ended the night well as they lay contentedly in each other's arms.

And although not every night was steamy, each night they spent together was just as important. Because they're not in it just for the sex. As great as that is, their relationship is even greater than that. Intercourse can be exciting and certainly exhilarating but it's also important to take it slow sometimes. There's also something wonderful about just laying with each other unguarded and in absolute content all the while finding peace and happiness in that. Just the presence of their partner was enough to lull them into a blissful slumber as their hearts were filled to the brim with warmth and love.

So there were times when they genuinely just sleep together.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

 **Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

 **OMAKE**

 _First Blood_

The sheets were stained red.

Red with blood. She felt her stomach lurch. For Mukuro, any single drop of it was enough sign for injury. As far as she knew, she never had one and she certainly slept with none. Which only left one other suspect for injury. Concern etched her features as she unceremoniously pulled up Makoto from their shared bed, forcing him to sit up, and promptly performed a body search.

"Mukuro?" He asked with half-lidded eyes and a yawn escaped his lips. "What's going on?"

"I'm searching for wounds." She said distractedly as she meticulously continued her inspection.

"Okay." He said groggily. Usually any mention of harm would have kicked him into overworry mode but he was still half-asleep. And despite getting suspected for wounds, he didn't feel anything remotely painful so his mind was still preoccupied from trying to reel in more sleep. However he was still awake enough to recognize the urgency in her actions even if he didn't understand them yet. "But why?" He asked confusedly.

"Because there's blood on the sheets." She said matter-of-factly.

That got his full attention as his mind blared at him in alarm. His eyes frantically scanned their bed- "Oh…" He mumbled as soon as he saw the bloodstain. Now fully awake, he wracked his brain for a possible explanation. If she was searching him then that meant she wasn't wounded. But he wasn't wounded either or at least he knew he wasn't. People don't just get wounds overnight just from sleeping, right?

A look of epiphany dawned on him.

But just to be sure, he discreetly checked her behind when she wasn't looking. It only confirmed his assumption. He sighed in relief and then smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, nobody's injured or anything like that."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked him skeptically with an eyebrow raised at him. There was something off about his smile. He was smiling tenderly, understandingly, and _knowingly._ "You look like you already know why there's blood here."

"Maybe because I do." He said sheepishly. Before she could ask any more, he suddenly clapped his hands once. "I think we should get changed first."

"But the-"

"Can be dealt with after a good shower." He insisted as he stood up and lightly pushed her towards the bathroom. "And you know what? I think you should go ahead first."

"Okay?" She conceded as she took out a set of clothes from her side of the dresser and eyed him suspiciously. She didn't understand why he wanted her to use the bathroom or why he was being so assertive about it. There's still the issue about the bloodstain but based from the body check she performed on him, he didn't have any injury whatsoever. So at the very least, he wasn't in any immediate danger.

It still bothered her but she also had the faintest suspicion that he was leading her towards the answer to the mystery.

"Don't mind me. Take all the time you need in there." He hummed innocently at her and then she closed the door.

A few minutes and a change of clothes later, Mukuro finally came out of the bathroom, fresh and enlightened.

"Well that explains the cramps." She deadpanned.

He smiled weakly at her. "Were you expecting it?"

"Kind of. It's a day early so maybe that's why it slipped past my mind." She shrugged nonchalantly. And then she lowered her head bashfully as she spoke in a small voice. "Sorry if I freaked you out earlier. You know with the body check and all."

"It's okay. I wasn't even freaked out. Just surprised." He reassured her as he smoothly and casually told her with a shy smile, "I think it was cute of you."

"...!" It was never too early for Makoto to shower her with affection and Mukuro was too busy blushing to actually come up with a response to that.

He didn't even notice the effect he had on her as he casually carried on the conversation. "Anyways since you're on your period, are you stocked up on supplies?"

"Oh, you mean… yeah. Yes, I am." She awkwardly replied, still haven't quite recovered yet. She blamed the hormones for her delayed reaction.

"Okay then that's one less thing to worry about." He cheerfully said and then he handed her an improvised small warm bag. "Here, I made you a warm compress while you were in there. Remind me to buy you a proper one or at least a spare next time we go out to buy stuff."

"I don't really need a warm compress…" She protested even though she already took it with one hand and then subconsciously lowered it until it was right below her naval. It felt nice.

"No, but it'll help. You'll feel _way_ better." He advised enthusiastically. "I also checked out our food supplies. We're actually low on comfort food right now so I'm going to head out and buy some. Any requests? Better write anything that you need so I can get them for you."

"Oh, okay." She replied, still somewhat lost but also grateful. "Thank you."

"No problem!" He chirped.

He continued to hum as she silently wrote down a list of necessities but they were mostly cravings she usually had. There was something surreal about this whole exchange that she couldn't quite point out.

"You're surprisingly… reliable." She pointed out.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckled lamely.

"No, sorry. That came out wrong." She shook her head as she tried to reword again what she actually meant. "It's just that you're uncharacteristically calm. Usually you panic or get all awkward whenever there's a new situation."

"I guess I can see your point. I'm not really the calm and collected type." He scratched the back of his head like he always did whenever he was embarrassed. "It's probably because this isn't really new for me."

"How so?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"I grew up with Komaru. As her only sibling and older brother at that, I had to deal with hers." He crossed his arms as he recounted a few memories. "I've gotten plenty of learning experiences since she'd ask me for help whenever mom couldn't."

"Oh… that makes sense." She concurred. But still, he was surprisingly good at handling this, even better than her or Junko ever was. Then again, the twins' periods were in synch so they were both horrible at taking care of each other.

"So yeah." He shrugged nonchalantly. And then he reached out and cupped her face as he asked her with concern, "How are you feeling so far?"

"Terrible." She groaned as she leaned into his touch, the warmth of his hand was inviting.

"Figures." He chuckled lightly and the sound warmed her heart. It was more effective than any warm compress. He then grinned at her encouragingly before pulling her into a tight and reassuring hug. "Just toughen it out for a few days. And if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and then mumbled something which was lost in his hair.

"Hm?" He pulled away a bit to better hear her but she only kept him locked in place.

She nuzzled against his hair. "Can we… cuddle some more?"

"Of course." He answered tenderly and then he felt her embrace tighten. He couldn't help but smile against the crook of her neck and dropped a quick peck at her jaw. "Anything else?"

"I'm good." She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent and a wave of warmth filled her to the brim. She exhaled with a smile dancing on her lips. This was nice and she was satisfied. "For now…"

There's still a few more days to go until this horrible feeling leaves her but she thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad- not when she had such a wonderful boyfriend to rely on.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

* * *

If you were wondering what that 1% was well now you know ;)

I just love period fics? I mean no one talks about periods in fics, like this is an important issue that should be handled properly especially when in a relationship because it's impossible that this won't be brought up (unless they're both guys). I just really want good period fics. If anyone would like to share some headcanons then that would be even better and I will love you unconditionally.

 **FUN FACTS:** 1) I wrote the first draft for this before I even wrote chapters 1-2

2) I just wanted to see Naegi as big spoon and also videogames

3) The slightly steamy part near the end was not planned, it just happened okay

Anyways, that's it for this trilogy! Holy shit was that a sinful ride you thirsty bastards. I can't believe I actually went out and sullied my sfw name just for this OTP (actually I can and NO REGRETS!)

All good things must come to an end. Seriously, I can't be sinning forever you know. Maybe someone else will read this and pick up the mantle. Who knows? But this one's complete. I'm going to focus now on other fics. I hope you enjoyed the trilogy! _**Stay awesome!**_


End file.
